Maut Di Tujuh Peraduan
by wilting protea
Summary: Jika anda ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya beristri tujuh, tanyakan saja pada Orochimaru. Kalau sempat, tanyakan juga siapa dari ketujuh istrinya yang telah menghabisi nyawa lelaki itu. Warning: AU. Chara death, as always. No chara bashing purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: AU. Chara Death, as always. No chara bashing purpose. No Orochimaru bashing purpose.**

**Summary: Jika anda ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya beristri tujuh, tanyakan saja pada Orochimaru. Kalau sempat, tanyakan juga siapa dari ketujuh istrinya yang telah menghabisi nyawa lelaki itu. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Maut Di Tujuh Peraduan**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Minggu, 23 Agustus. **

Temari melangkah cepat melewati gerbang besi yang berderit. Suara derap jejakan kakinya disambut hembusan angin malam, beriringan dengan gemericik aliran air mancur yang membelah halaman depan. Tak lama kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu, menunggu sejenak sebelum kepala pelayannya membukakan sepasang lempengan kayu ek dan memberinya seutas salam.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Temari," sapa Kakashi ketika mempersilakan majikannya masuk.

"Selamat malam, Kakashi," Temari membalas sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam bandul yang tergantung lurus dari pintu. Dua jarum jam berwarna hitam itu menunjuk pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit. Sang Nyonya bertanya, "Apa Ayah sudah tidur?"

"Belum, Nyonya. Tuan Orochimaru masih di ruang kerja."

"Kalau Hinata?"

"Sepertinya juga belum," sambung Kakashi, "Nyonya Tsunade dan yang lainnya masih menunggui. Saya rasa hanya Nyonya Kurenai yang sudah beristirahat di kamarnya sejak tadi."

Temari diam.

"Anda perlu sesuatu, Nyonya?" tanya Kakashi menawari.

"Tidak, Kakashi. Kau boleh lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Beberapa detik setelah Kakashi meminta diri dan berlalu, Temari masih saja berdiri mematung. Memikirkan waktu yang telah menunjuk pukul sepuluh lebih. Rasa was-was menjalarinya mengingat Orochimaru tak pernah membiarkan satupun dari ketujuh istrinya pulang ke rumah terlalu malam. Belum lagi sekarang ini Hinata sedang sakit. Pembawaan suaminya itu pasti jadi memburuk.

Temari menoleh ke arah kiri, menatap pintu ruang kerja Orochimaru yang tertutup rapat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dilangkahkannya kaki ke sana. Setidak-tidaknya perempuan cantik berambut pirang itu harus meminta maaf, lalu memberi salam dan ucapan selamat malam pada sang suami.

'tok-tok-tok'

Suara Temari terdengar setelah tiga ketukan dibuatnya pada daun pintu, "Ayah, apa aku boleh masuk?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

Temari mengulang, "Ayah, aku sudah pulang. Boleh masuk tidak?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Marahkah suaminya?

Temari menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam satu sentakan sebelum tangan perempuan itu tergerak untuk memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya. Orochimaru memang selalu mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya ketika ia ada di dalam, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

'klik'

Oh, ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. 'Tumben sekali,' pikir Temari.

"Ayah?" si pirang melongokkan kepalanya masuk. Orang yang ia panggil tampak sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan posisi membelakangi Temari. Helaian rambut hitam panjang terjuntai melewati pegangan kayu, membuat wajah Orochimaru terlewat dari jangkauan pandang Temari. Sang istri ketiga menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu setelah ia memutuskan untuk melangkah ke dalam. Dikatakannya, "Aku minta maaf karena pulang selarut ini, Ayah. Resitalnya baru selesai pukul delapan malam. Ayah tidak marah, kan?"

Orochimaru tak menyahut. Tadinya Temari berniat untuk menghampiri, namun niatnya terhenti karena semua ucapannya tak mendapat respon sama sekali. Pada langkah keempatnya dari pintu, Temari memutuskan untuk berbalik keluar dan meninggalkan suaminya bersama suara debam pelan yang menutup kembali ruangan itu.

Ujarnya sebelum pergi, "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Selamat malam, Ayah."

Kemudian Temari bergegas menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Memilih untuk menghindari Orochimaru yang mungkin sedang tak enak hati. Temari bukanlah Tsunade yang berani menghadapi amarah suami mereka karena dia merupakan istri tertua. Bukan pula Kurenai yang saat ini mendapatkan perhatian lebih karena sedang hamil muda. Mungkin ada baiknya jika Temari mengacuhkan suasana seperti yang selalu dilakukan Tenten, Ino dan Sakura. Atau mungkin juga, dia harus diam dan menunduk seperti kebiasaan Hinata selama ini.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Senin, 14 September.**

Shikamaru menguap lebar sambil menggaruk malas belakang kepalanya. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi pria itu untuk menguatkan niatnya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dengan malas diseretnya sepasang kaki bersandal tidur ke arah dapur dan mulai membuat secangkir kopi.

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan cangkir menemani langkah Shikamaru menuju jendela dapur. Gerakan mengaduk yang dibuatnya terhenti ketika tangan penulis novel itu menyibakkan selembar kain pelapis kaca. Sekedar ingin menilik betapa ramai dan sibuknya jalanan Konoha di pagi hari. Lengkingan bunyi klakson dan deru mesin kendaraan berbagai jenis terdengar mendengung dari kejauhan.

Tak lama berselang jendela itu kembali menutup. Shikamaru telah beranjak meninggalkan dapur dan meneruskan kegiatannya dengan berjalan ke luar rumah. Bukan untuk berjalan-jalan, melainkan hanya berniat mengambil surat kabar pagi yang ditinggalkan loper koran di kotak surat. Perjalanan paginya pun berakhir di teras depan. Cangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah ia letakkan di atas meja. Sambil duduk santai Shikamaru mulai membolak-balik halaman demi halaman harian Konoha Daily yang ia pegang di tangannya. Kemudian sederet judul berita disapunya sepintas lalu.

Harga minyak mentah kembali meroket hingga 98 dollar per barel.

Tidak menarik.

Demonstrasi besar-besaran di depan gedung parlemen Iwa menewaskan tiga orang mahasiswa.

Tidak menarik.

Seorang industrialis ditemukan tewas mengenaskan.

Tidak menarik.

Konstitusi Oto sepakat menghapuskan double jeopardy mulai tahun depan.

Tidak menarik.

Mantan kepala kepolisian Konoha dihukum tiga tahun penjara karena tindakan asusila.

Tidak menarik.

Wacana Impeachment mulai disuarakan kaum cendekiawan Suna.

Tidak menarik.

Mei Terumi, model pakaian dalam asal Kiri menyita perhatian lewat sensasi naik motor tanpa busana keliling Konoha.

Nah, yang ini baru menarik. Apalagi jika disertai gambar full color satu halaman penuh.

Namun sayang, kegiatan Shikamaru memaku matanya pada berita menarik itu mendadak terinterupsi oleh suara dering yang didengarnya samar-samar. Awalnya ia acuh, tapi akhirnya Shikamaru takluk juga ketika ia sadar suara dering itu adalah suara panggilan telepon lewat ponselnya.

"Selamat pagi," diam-diam Shikamaru menguap ketika mengangkat telepon yang ia temukan terdampar diatas sofa ruang tengah.

"Selamat pagi," sahutan berwibawa terdengar dari seberang sana, "Apakah anda Tuan Nara Shikamaru?"

"Benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Shikamaru terdengar mulai penasaran pada orang yang mengganggunya sepagi itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke," lanjut si penelepon, "Saya pengacara Tuan Uzumaki Naruto. Anda kenal klien saya, bukan?"

Sesaat saja Shikamaru diam dan berpikir. Dahinya sedikit mengerut ketika ia bertanya balik, "Maksud anda Uzumaki Naruto sekretaris pribadi Tuan Orochimaru? Pengusaha minyak itu?"

"Benar, Tuan Nara," coba tebak apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh Sasuke, "Saya berharap anda bersedia memberikan kesaksian untuk klien saya."

"Kesaksian?" dahi Shikamaru makin berkerut.

"Anda belum dengar beritanya, Tuan?"

'Berita apa?' batin Shikamaru dibalik diam.

Dan diamnya Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menjelaskan, "Klien saya dituduh melakukan pembunuhan atas majikannya. Tuan Orochimaru, maksud saya."

Dalam hatinya Shikamaru menggumam tak percaya, "Si parlente hiperaktif yang banyak bicara itu dituduh membunuh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Halo? Tuan Nara?" Sasuke menyela karena tak mendengar adanya sahutan.

"Bisakah anda jelaskan, Tuan Uchiha," sambung Shikamaru, "Dimana keterlibatan saya sebagai saksi?"

Lalu Sasuke menerangkan, "Tuan Orochimaru terbunuh pada malam tanggal 23 Agustus lalu. Setelah serangkaian penyelidikan, Tuan Uzumaki diasumsikan sebagai orang terakhir yang bersama korban saat itu. Klien saya ditahan karena tidak dapat membuktikan alibinya."

"Tidak dapat membuktikan alibinya?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya, "Apakah sebenarnya klien anda punya alibi?"

"Tentu,"jawaban mantap terdengar cepat, "Ini hanya masalah kebetulan dan ketidakberuntungan. Pada saat kejadian, Tuan Uzumaki sedang berjalan kaki sendirian di tengah jalan. Kemudian beliau menerima tumpangan dari seseorang yang mengantarkannya sampai ke bengkel tempat mobil Tuan Uzumaki diperbaiki karena mogok. Pemilik bengkel tersebut sudah cukup tua dan tidak bisa mengingat waktu dengan baik. Sementara pengemudi mobil yang ditumpanginya mendadak menghilang dan tidak dapat dihubungi."

Sebuah jeda yang cukup panjang menyela disini. Sasuke sengaja menunggu respon dari Shikamaru, sedangkan Shikamaru sibuk memutar ulang semua ingatannya sepanjang tiga minggu kebelakang.

"Saya harap saya tidak salah telah menghubungi anda, Tuan Nara," ujar Sasuke, "Ini sudah percobaan saya yang ke-27, kalau tidak salah."

"Tidak, Tuan Uchiha. Anda tidak salah," kata Shikamaru pada akhirnya, "Orang yang memberi tumpangan pada Tuan Uzumaki malam itu adalah saya."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: padahal tadinya niat saya untuk rehat dari fanfiction sudah hampir bulat. Tapi ternyata memang susah. Susah sekali berhenti menulis fic. **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: AU. Chara Death, as always. No chara bashing purpose. No Orochimaru bashing purpose.**

**Summary: Jika anda ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya beristri tujuh, tanyakan saja pada Orochimaru. Kalau sempat, tanyakan juga siapa dari ketujuh istrinya yang telah menghabisi nyawa lelaki itu. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Maut Di Tujuh Peraduan**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Oto, Rabu 16 September. **

Seorang petugas berseragam kepolisian Oto membukakan pintu dibelakangnya untuk Sasuke segera setelah pengacara muda tersebut menunjukkan padanya selembar kertas yang sudah lecek dan terlipat-lipat akibat terlalu lama disimpan dalam saku celana. Sasuke melangkah masuk tanpa kata sembari membenahi kerah setelan jasnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Senyum sang Uchiha terkembang ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan polos berukuran sekitar enam kali tujuh meter dengan sepasang jendela berukuran kecil tanpa tirai yang terpasang hanya setengah meter dari langit-langit tempat sebuah lampu tergantung menerangi. Di tengah ruangan itu tampaklah sebuah meja dengan dua buah bangku panjang yang mengapitnya. Satu dari dua bangku tersebut kosong dan satu lagi terisi sesosok pemuda berambut pirang menyala dalam balutan baju tahanan dengan sepasang mata biru cerah yang memandang berbinar ke arah Sasuke.

"Teme!" sang pemakai baju tahanan terdengar berseru.

Dengan tak kalah lantang Sasuke menyahut, "Dobe!" kemudian beranjak menghampiri kawan lamanya itu dan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong disana.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Teme?" pemuda dengan tangan terborgol bernama Naruto kontak memprotes.

"Lama?" tanya Sasuke, "Lama apanya? Jangan salahkan aku, Dobe. Salahkan saja aturan. Pengacara disini hanya diijinkan menemui kliennya tiga kali seminggu."

Naruto merengut.

"Kau terlihat kurus, Dobe, "Sasuke berkomentar.

"Ya bagaimana lagi?" keluh Naruto, "Disini makanannya tidak enak, porsinya dibatasi, dan kami semua dipaksa berolahraga tiap pagi."

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi," pinta Sasuke, "Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

"Kabar baik apa?"

"Aku sudah menemukan orang itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Orang itu siapa?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak senang. "Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil berkata, "Aku berhasil menghubunginya, meminta alamat barunya, nomor telepon orang terdekat yang bisa dihubungi, bahkan nomor plat mobilnya pun kuminta. Pokoknya aku tidak mau orang itu menghilang lagi."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," nafas lega dihembuskan Naruto, "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dalam perjalanan kemari, kurasa."

"Dia setuju untuk datang?"

"Tentu," tukas Sasuke, "Warga yang baik harus mau. Semuanya sudah kuurus. Kesaksiannya dijadwalkan tanggal 19 nanti. Tapi dia sudah kuminta untuk datang kemari secepatnya agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Katanya dia akan sampai hari ini."

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Boleh apa?"

"Menemuiku sebelum memberikan kesaksian?"

"Untungnya Oto tidak punya aturan yang melarang hal itu, Dobe."

'tap-tap'

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menyela. Naruto menggerakkan lehernya bersamaan dengan Sasuke ke arah sumber suara. Tampaklah disana seorang pemuda berkemeja garis-garis vertikal warna biru muda yang membuatnya makin terkesan malas dengan posisi berdiri yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tak sanggup lagi menyangga bahunya sendiri. Gumaman singkat setara ucapan terima kasih dialamatkannya pada petugas yang membukakan pintu. Kedua tangan pemuda itu masih mengeram di dalam saku celana ketika ia terlihat tak mampu melawan dorongan dari dalam dirinya untuk menguap lebar saat itu juga.

"Nara!" panggil Naruto seketika.

Orang ketiga di ruangan itu yang diketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru menoleh dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya setelah menyahut, "Tuan Uzumaki?"

Naruto dan Sasuke segera berdiri sebagai basa-basi. Shikamaru lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyalami kedua orang itu secara bergantian. Penulis muda itu memang bukan tipe orang yang cenderung suka memperhatikan orang lain, tapi alangkah baiknya jika ia menyapa sedikit lebih jauh. "Bagaimana kabar anda, Tuan Uzumaki?" tanyanya, "Anda terlihat sedikit lebih kurus."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Naruto mengulang alasan sama yang tadi diberikannya pada Sasuke, "Disini makanannya tidak enak, porsinya dibatasi, dan kami semua dipaksa berolahraga tiap pagi," lalu ditambah satu, "Tidur juga jadi tidak nyenyak karena kasurnya sangat keras dan sipirnya galak bukan main."

Shikamaru ber'oh' ria sebagai komentar singkat sebelum berganti menyapa Sasuke, "Anda Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengiyakan, "Senang bertemu anda, Tuan Nara."

Sejurus kemudian sebuah saran tercetus dari mulut Uzumaki muda, "Karena setelah ini kita akan banyak berkomunikasi, tidakkah sebaiknya kita hentikan prosesi 'saya-anda' dan 'tuan-tuan' yang tidak perlu?" lanjutnya, "Panggil saja aku Naruto dan kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan memanggilmu Shikamaru."

Jawab Shikamaru, "Tentu aku tidak keberatan, Naruto."

"Dan si pantat ayam di depan kita ini bisa kau panggil Teme."

Sasuke langsung mendelik. Ralatnya pada Shikamaru, "Sasuke saja."

"Baiklah."

Ketiganya kembali menghenyakkan pantat. Naruto menduduki tempatnya semula sementara Shikamaru mengambil sela kosong disamping Sasuke.

"Jadi? Boleh aku tahu seperti apa garis besar persoalannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Soal kronologinya akan kami jelaskan sambil jalan," sambung Sasuke, "Intinya adalah, Naruto diduga masih bersama Orochimaru di ruang kerjanya ketika kejadian berlangsung. Perkiraan kematian antara pukul 9.45 sampai pukul 10.20 ketika jenasahnya ditemukan."

"Padahal aku sudah meninggalkan rumah itu pada pukul 9.15," terang Naruto, "Kau ingat, kan? Waktu itu belum sampai pukul setengah sepuluh sewaktu kita bertemu di jalan."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingat. Lalu siapa yang menemukan Tuan Orochimaru pertama kali? Cara pembunuhannya?"

"Yang menemukannya adalah istri kelima, yaitu Nyonya Ino bersama kepala pelayan Hatake Kakashi," imbuh Sasuke, "Modusnya sangat klasik. Kepala Orochimaru dihantam dari belakang. Sebuah pajangan perunggu berbentuk Neptunus ditemukan tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Pernyataan resmi forensik entah kenapa masih simpang siur sampai sekarang. Tapi sejauh ini Neptunus perunggu itulah yang diperkirakan telah mencabut Nyawa Orochimaru."

"Waktu itu sudah pukul 10.20?" Shikamaru memastikan.

Naruto terlihat mengangguk, "Ya. Kurang lebih satu jam setelah aku meninggalkan rumah itu. Tapi bisa-bisanya aku kena tuduhan."

"Naruto masuk ke ruang kerja Orochimaru untuk berpamitan sebelum pulang," Sasuke menambah, "Kakashi melihatnya. Dari sanalah Naruto dianggap sebagai orang terakhir yang bersama korban. Terlebih lagi karena tidak ada yang menyaksikannya keluar."

"Aku sudah berusaha mati-matian meyakinkan polisi bahwa saat itu aku ada bersamamu," Naruto bercerita, "Tapi mereka tidak percaya. Nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi, alamat rumahmu kosong, dan tidak satupun tetangga merasa mengenalmu. Akhirnya polisi malah menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu tidak benar-benar ada."

"Aku memang tidak begitu kenal dengan tetangga," Shikamaru beralasan, "Belum lama aku disana dan baru-baru ini aku pindah. Seperti yang kau tahu, tiga minggu kemarin aku mendaki ke puncak Kiri. Tempat itu terisolasi dari jangkauan sinyal telepon. Tapi bukankah Nyonya Temari bisa membelamu ketika polisi menuduhmu mengarang tokoh fiktif?"

"Memang itulah masalahnya!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol, "Justru karena itu aku ditahan polisi. Semua ini terjadi karena Nyonya Temari menyangkal keberadaanmu!"

"Menyangkal keberadaanku?"

"Ketika ditanya polisi, Nyonya Temari mengaku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali," imbuh Sasuke, "Bahkan dia bilang mendengar namamu saja belum pernah. Dia mengelak ketika Naruto mengatakan kau pernah mengiriminya beberapa buah paket."

"Tapi Nyonya Temari memang sudah menerima paketku, bukan?"

"Tentu," lanjut Naruto, "Aku sendiri yang menyerahkannya. Sore itu Nyonya Temari sedang terburu-buru. Mungkin dia belum membuka paket itu, atau bahkan menghilangkannya di jalan karena waktu itu kulihat Nyonya Temari ikut membawanya pergi."

"Meskipun begitu rasanya masih tetap janggal kalau tiba-tiba dia menyangkal semuanya," Sasuke berpendapat, "Bukankah sudah jelas kalau nama yang tertera pada paket itu adalah Nara Shikamaru?"

"Aku paham ke arah mana jalan pikiranmu, Sasuke," ujar Shikamaru usai mendengar pendapat terakhir Sasuke tadi, "Kau pasti berpikir kalau Nyonya Temari sedang berusaha melindungi seseorang di rumah itu."

"Tepat sekali," kata Sasuke membenarkan.

"Itu memang mungkin. Tapi jika dirunut ulang, secara teknis aku dan Nyonya Temari memang tidak saling kenal."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis bersama-sama. "Maksudmu?" tanya keduanya berbarengan.

Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan, "Aku seorang penulis. Nyonya Temari membaca beberapa bukuku dan menghubungi penerbit agar dikirimi cetakan terbaru yang kutandatangani."

Naruto menyimpulkan, "Jadi isi semua paket itu adalah buku?"

"Benar. Dan kemungkinan benar Nyonya Temari hanya mengenal nama penaku saja, yakni Tinta Ilusi."

"Semuanya jadi makin rumit saja," Sasuke mengomentari sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan pena dari dalam saku jasnya kemudian menulis beberapa nama, "Mari kita sederhanakan. Di rumah itu ada tujuh orang istri dan empat pelayan. Jadi semuanya sebelas orang ditambah Orochimaru sendiri."

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang mendata kemungkinan tersangka, Sasuke," sela Shikamaru.

"Memang iya."

"Untuk apa, Teme?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya," jawab Sasuke, "Kita bisa datang ke rumah itu dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Pura-pura saja kita kesana untuk menjenguk Nyonya Hinata yang sedang sakit."

Shikamaru jadi tak habis pikir, "Buat apa kita berbuat sejauh itu? Bukankah yang penting Naruto bebas? Kau dibayar cuma untuk mengeluarkannya dari penjara, bukan?"

Naruto ikut-ikutan, "Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan kalau pelakunya sudah ketemu, Teme? Menggendongnya ke kantor polisi?"

"Dengar ya, Dobe. Siapapun yang telah membunuh orang seperti Orochimaru tidak semestinya dihukum mati, tapi justru harus diberi medali. Dan lagi," kali ini Sasuke menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Aku tidak dibayar sepeserpun untuk kasus ini."

"Teme, kau kan membelaku secara sukarela! Aku tidak pernah minta!"

"Iya, ya. Aku tahu."

"Tunggu dulu," Shikamaru menyela lagi, "Apa maksudmu dengan memberi medali? Kau punya masalah pribadi dengan Tuan Orochimaru?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi," Sasuke meluruskan, "Kita sedang berbicara tentang seseorang yang memperistri tujuh orang perempuan, dimana enam diantaranya bersedia dinikahi karena terpaksa!"

Shikamaru nyaris melongo. Agaknya hanya dia seorang dari ketika pemuda di ruangan itu yang tidak paham pangkal persoalan ini.

Karenanya Naruto merasa perlu menerangkan, "Hanya Nyonya Tsunade yang menerima lamaran Tuan Orochimaru atas kehendaknya sendiri. Yang lainnya bisa dibilang terjebak dalam berbagai situasi."

Sasuke menerangkan satu contoh, "Seperti Nyonya Kurenai. Sebenarnya dia dulu sudah bertunangan. Tapi tunangannya malah menerima sebuah posisi di kepolisian yang ditawarkan oleh Orochimaru agar bisa meminang perempuan itu. Karena kecewa pada mantan tunangannya itulah Kurenai menerima pinangan tadi tanpa pikir panjang. Kasihan sekali, sudah sepuluh tahun ini Kurenai menanggung akibat kebodohan mantan tunangannya yang tidak punya otak itu. Masa perempuan secantik dia ditinggalkan demi jabatan? Tidak masuk akal."

"Bagaimana dengan kelima istri lainnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sama saja," jawab Naruto, "Nyonya Temari rela diboyong sebagai istri demi melunasi hutang-hutang ayahnya pada Tuan Orochimaru yang bunganya saja sudah tidak terjangkau lagi. Semua itu ia lakukan agar kedua adik laki-lakinya bisa tetap bersekolah dengan baik. Kalau Nyonya Tenten dulunya adalah sekretaris pribadi Tuan Orochimaru sepertiku. Lamaran pertama ditolaknya. Tapi entah bagaimana, beberapa waktu kemudian Nyonya Tenten dituduh menggelapkan uang perusahaan. Semua orang percaya bahwa tuduhan itu cuma rekayasa yang dibuat Tuan Orochimaru untuk memaksa Nyonya Tenten menjadi istri keempatnya."

"Jadi, Nyonya Tenten menikah demi menghindari penjara?" Shikamaru tampak mulai membaca situasi.

"Persis," sambung Sasuke, "Setahun kemudian Orochimaru memenangkan sengketa atas tanah yang diatasnya berdiri sebuah panti asuhan. Di panti asuhan itulah Nyonya Ino dan Nyonya Sakura dulu dibesarkan. Andaikan waktu itu mereka berani menolak lamaran Orochimaru, panti asuhan tersebut saat ini pasti sudah digusur dan puluhan anak yatim piatu yang tinggal disana kehilangan tempat berteduh."

"Lalu yang terakhir?"

"Nyonya Hinata?" Sasuke menarik jeda sebelum bercerita, "Bisa dibilang dialah yang paling malang. Tempat tinggalnya hangus dan seluruh keluarganya meninggal dalam sebuah kebakaran. Hanya dia dan seorang sepupunya, Neji, yang selamat dari musibah itu. Hinata tak punya pilihan lain. Neji terbaring dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit karena mengalami luka bakar cukup serius dan terlalu banyak menghirup asap sewaktu menggelandang Hinata keluar dari rumah mereka yang terbakar."

"Saat itulah Tuan Orochimaru muncul," ujar Naruto mengambil bagian. Kepala pemuda itu tiba-tiba menunduk, seakan mencoba menutupi matanya yang berkaca-kaca ketika ingatannya tertumbuk lagi pada kejadian empat tahun lalu. Lanjutnya, "Aku ada disana hari itu, Shikamaru. Di rumah sakit. Bersama Tuan Orochimaru. Aku melihat Nyonya Hinata meringkuk di lorong rumah sakit, menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan terlihat begitu rapuh serta ketakutan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menganggukkan kepala ketika Tuan Orochimaru menawari untuk ikut bersamanya," satu jeda ditarik Naruto di tengah diam yang nyata, "Demi Tuhan, Shikamaru. Usianya waktu itu baru dua belas tahun!"

Sasuke mendadak gusar, "Dari dulu sudah kubilang padamu, Dobe. Jangan bekerja padanya! Orochimaru itu sakit jiwa. Ketujuh istrinya lebih mirip tahanan daripada majikan. Mereka dikurung di dalam kastil yang lokasinya terdampar!"

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke," Shikamaru mencoba memotong, "Mereka tinggal di sebuah mansion mewah yang letaknya persis di tepi jalan besar."

"Tapi menurutku bangunan itu adalah kastil tua, Shikamaru," bantah Sasuke, "Dulu jalan itu memang ramai, tapi sekarang sudah jarang sekali dilewati semenjak pemerintah membangun jalan lain yang menghubungkan Oto dengan Konoha. Apa kau tahu kenapa Orochimaru tidak membiarkan satu mobilpun ada disana? Itu karena dia tidak mau seorangpun dari mereka pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Mereka tidak pernah merasakan kehidupan mewah selayaknya istri dari seorang pengusaha berpengaruh yang memiliki sejumlah kilang minyak. Tidak satupun dari mereka memiliki rekening bank atas nama mereka sendiri. Bahkan tunjangan dan asuransipun tidak ada!"

Ya Tuhan.

Sepotong hening yang cukup lama mengisi ruangan itu sesaat kemudian. Sepotong hening bagi Sasuke untuk menarik nafas, sepotong hening bagi Shikamaru untuk mencerna keadaan, dan sepotong hening bagi Naruto untuk mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Merasa dirinyalah yang membuat percakapan mereka sempat memanas, Sasuke menarik perhatian Shikamaru dan Naruto. Berusaha mengutarakan niatnya dengan cara yang lebih bisa diterima. Ujar pemuda itu pada Naruto, "Dobe, kesehatan Nyonya Hinata memburuk sejak dia mendengar kalau kau ditahan. Bahkan sudah dua minggu ini dia terbaring di rumah sakit. Apa kau tak ingin menjenguknya?" kemudian Sasuke beralih pada Shikamaru, "Hey, di rumah itu ada tujuh orang janda dan dua orang perawan. Apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut?"

Baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru sama-sama belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Suara pintu yang terbuka dan digedor tida kali mengalihkan perhatian mereka sebelum mendengar seruan petugas yang berkata, "Waktu kunjungan sudah habis."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: chapter depan full flashback. Sekali lagi, chapter depan full flashback. **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Chara Death, as always. No chara bashing purpose. No Orochimaru bashing purpose.**

**Summary: Jika anda ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya beristri tujuh, tanyakan saja pada Orochimaru. Kalau sempat, tanyakan juga siapa dari ketujuh istrinya yang telah menghabisi nyawa lelaki itu. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Maut Di Tujuh Peraduan**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Flashback**

**Oto, Sabtu 22 Agustus**.

"Naruto, cepat kirimkan kesini vitamin untuk Kurenai," ujar Orochimaru pada sekretaris pribadinya di ujung telepon sana, "Yang seperti kemarin."

"Baik," sahut Naruto menyanggupi.

"Tolong panggilkan juga seorang dokter kemari. Hinata jatuh sakit," tambah Orochimaru, "Batalkan supir untuk Temari besok karena Kankuro akan menjemputnya. Tunda saja semua jadwal pertemuanku sampai hari Selasa. Datanglah kesini besok, bawakan semua dokumen yang perlu kutandatangani. Aku tidak bisa ke kantor untuk sementara. Hinata demam dan Kurenai tersiksa terus sepagian ini."

"Iya, Tuan. Saya mengerti. Apa ada lagi?"

Orochimaru menimbang-nimbang. Dilongokkannya kepala ke kamar mandi, sekedar untuk mendapati Kurenai yang tengah memuntahkan sarapannya dan Temari yang menguruti tengkuk istri keduanya itu. Teringat juga Orochimaru pada sosok Hinata yang kini terbaring di kamar lain bersama Tenten yang sibuk mengganti kompres di dahi istri termuda. Orochimaru tak lupa pula bahwa sejak tiba di rumah subuh tadi dia belum bertemu dengan istri tertuanya, Tsunade. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa amukan yang didapatnya nanti karena sudah lima hari tidak pulang ke rumah.

Sepertinya akhir pekan ini akan jadi sangat melelahkan bagi Orochimaru. "Tidak ada, Naruto. Itu saja," ujarnya.

Bunyi 'klik' pelan mengakhiri pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Orochimaru. Di kantor pusat sana, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Dilemparkannya tas dan jaket sembarangan keatas sofa. Waktu telah menunjuk pukul 8.57, hanya tiga menit sebelum jam kerja dimulai.

Naruto menghabiskan beberapa menit pertama untuk mengecek sejumlah e-mail masuk sebelum memutuskan untuk segera menyortir surat-surat yang teronggok diatas meja kerjanya. Tagihan, undangan, ucapan terima kasih, tagihan lagi, undangan lagi, dan sebuah paket bersampul cokelat. Kedua alis Naruto sempat bertaut ketika membaca alamat pengirim yang belakangan ini jadi familiar baginya.

Nara Shikamaru. Jalan Kazekage 317 Suna. 777-63163156.

Sang Uzumaki muda memungut paket itu, kemudian beranjak ke sudut ruangan untuk membuka isi laci terbawah sebuah filing cabinet tempat ia menumpuk paket-paket serupa yang diterimanya sejak awal pekan lalu. Semua paket itu sama persis. Sama-sama bermasalah. Tapi kali ini ada satu titik terang mengingat paket terakhir yang diterimanya tersebut mencantumkan sebuah nomor telepon. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto bergegas menghampiri telepon di atas meja dan menekan sederet angka yang dilihatnya pada pembungkus paket itu

"Selamat pagi," sapa Naruto memulai, "Tuan Nara Shikamaru?"

Betapa inginnya Naruto mendecih sebal ketika telinganya menangkap suara menguap sebelum terdengar sahutan, "Pagi. Siapa ini?"

"Apa ini benar Tuan Nara Shikamaru?"

"Iya."

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto, sekretaris pribadi Tuan Orochimaru. Belakangan ini saya menerima sejumlah paket dari anda yang ditujukan untuk Nyonya Orochimaru," Naruto menjabarkan, "Saya sudah berusaha mengirimkan kembali semua paket tersebut, namun alamat yang anda cantumkan ternyata tidak berpenghuni sehingga petugas mengirimkan kembali semua paket itu pada saya. Bisakah anda beritahukan dimana anda sekarang, Tuan?"

Tangan kanan Naruto tengah meraih sebuah block note dan pulpen ketika lawan bicaranya menjawab, "Hourfix," dengan nada setengah mengantuk.

"Hourfix?" Naruto mengulang, "Suna?"

"Ya. Suna."

"Maksud saya, bisakah anda memberitahukan alamat rumah anda yang valid, Tuan? Agar saya bisa mengirim balik semua paket ini?"

Kini giliran Shikamaru yang kehilangan rasa kantuknya untuk menautkan alis, "Saya tinggal di Konoha, Tuan Uzumaki. Tapi besok saya akan pergi selama tiga minggu ke Puncak Kiri. Tidakkah petugas pos juga akan mengembalikan lagi paket-paket itu pada anda karena rumah saya kosong?"

Bersabarlah, Naruto. Seorang sekretaris pribadi yang baik harus banyak bersabar.

Shikamaru bertanya, "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan paket-paket saya, Tuan? Apa saya salah menuliskan alamatnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto, "Semua paket untuk Tuan Orochimaru dan keluarganya memang harus melewati saya. Masalahnya, anda cuma menuliskan 'Nyonya Orochimaru' di bagian kolom nama penerima. Saya tidak berani meneruskan paket ini karena saya tidak tahu Nyonya Orochimaru mana yang anda maksud. Sesuai prosedur di perusahaan kami, paket seperti ini harus dikembalikan."

Di seberang telepon sana Shikamaru tampak menyangga dagunya sebelum menimpali, "Adakah salah satu Nyonya Orochimaru yang memiliki nama gadis Sabaku?"

"Ada," jawab Naruto, "Nyonya Temari. Anda ingin saya menyampaikan paket ini pada beliau?"

"Kecuali jika anda keberatan."

Naruto diam sambil berpikir. Toh besok dia memang harus menemui Orochimaru, bukan? Tak ada salahnya membawa paket-paket merepotkan itu bersamanya. "Tidak, saya tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Uzumaki."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Nara," tambah Naruto, "Saya harap lain kali anda lebih teliti menuliskan alamat penerima paket anda."

"Pasti. Maaf telah merepotkan."

Sepenggal salam diucapkan Naruto, kemudian memutus sambungan telepon dan menekan sederet nomor lain. Dia masih harus menghubungi Dokter Kabuto, apotek langganan Orochimaru, unit garasi, dan puluhan nomor lain yang janji temunya harus ia tunda.

Sabtu yang melelahkan.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Minggu, 23 Agustus. **

**Pukul 06.00 pagi. **

Temari merasakan hembusan nafas hangat ditelinganya tepat ketika perempuan cantik itu membuka matanya yang terpejam semalaman. Sebuah suara membangunkannya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

Perlahan sekali Temari menggeliatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang tertutup selimut hingga sebatas dada. Senyum terlengkung di bibirnya ketika Orochimaru mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi yang ia sambut dengan ucapan, "Terima kasih, Ayah."

Orochimaru lantas beralih pada sosok lain yang menemaninya di atas ranjang itu. Dikecupnya pula kening istri kelima sambil berkata, "Bangun, Ino. Coba tebak tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Ino yang saat itu juga polos tanpa busana, bahkan selimutnya hanya tersampir hingga sepinggang, menggeliat malas sembari berusaha membuka matanya dan mencerna sapaan Orochimaru di saat yang sama.

'Coba tebak tanggal berapa sekarang?'

Mata biru Ino sontak terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba ia meloncat ke arah Temari, memeluknya sambil berseru, "Selamat ulang tahun, Kakak!"

"Iya, Ino. Terima kasih," ujar Temari sambil melepaskan pelukan sesama pirang, "Jangan memelukku tanpa pakaian begini. Dadamu menempel di dadaku, tahu?"

Ino tak menanggapi. Suara Orochimaru yang saat itu sudah sampai di kamar mandi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ada yang mau mandi dengan Ayah?"

**-x-**

**Pukul 10.00 pagi. **

Seluruh penghuni mansion tengah berkumpul di kamar Hinata. Sebuah kue tart dengan lilin berbentuk angka 24 terpegang di tangan Orochimaru sementara seisi ruangan itu ramai bertepuk tangan sambil menyanyikan lagi Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Temari yang meniup lilin itu usai mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati.

"Kalau saja aku tidak sakit, Ayah pasti mengajak kita merayakan ulang tahun Kak Temari di tempat lain," ujar Hinata yang terbaring lemah, "Maafkan aku, Kak."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang," Temari memeluk Hinata sambil meneruskan, "Lagipula sore ini aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk menghadiri resital piano Gaara. Kita tetap tidak bisa pergi sekalipun kau tidak sakit. Cepat sembuh, ya."

Hinata tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun, Kak."

Berturut-turut kemudian Temari menerima pelukan dan ucapan selamat dari Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Kurenai, dan terakhir Tsunade.

"Tidak terasa cepat sekali waktu berlalu," ujar istri tertua, "Sudah berapa lama sejak pertama kali kau merayakan ulang tahun di rumah ini, Temari?"

"Tujuh tahun, Kak."

Tsunade mengusap-usap rambut Temari seraya berkata, "Kau sudah makin dewasa sekarang."

"Mau buka hadiahmu sekarang?" tanya Orochimaru sambil memperlihatkan tumpukan kado disebelahnya.

Temari mengangguk setuju.

"Oh ya, Kak," sela Sakura, "Jangan lupa sampaikan salam kami pada Gaara nanti malam."

"Iya, pada Kankuro juga," timpal Ino.

"Belakangan ini mereka jarang main kemari," tambah Tenten.

"Mereka sibuk kuliah sekarang," Temari beralasan, "Salam kalian pasti kusampaikan."

"Minta saja Gaara dan Kankuro mampir kemari sambil mengantarmu pulang," usul Kurenai, "Sekalian menginap."

"Tapi besok hari Senin," tukas Sakura, "Gaara pasti menolak."

Lalu Orochimaru mendekat sambil mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Temari, "Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku karena tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Pasti, Ayah."

**-x-**

**Pukul 16.00 sore. **

Temari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Suara benturan hak sepatunya dengan lantai sempat terhenti ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto yang menyapanya dalam langkah kedelapan si pemuda blonde di mansion tersebut.

"Nyonya Temari? Anda mau pergi?"

"Iya. Kankuro sudah menungguku di depan."

"Oh ya, ada paket untuk anda," ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan sebuah tas kertas berisi sejumlah bungkusan berwarna cokelat.

"Semuanya untukku?"

"Iya, Nyonya."

"Baiklah," Temari menerima uluran paket itu sambil berlalu dengan terburu, "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Kemudian Temari menghilang di balik pintu sedangkan Naruto meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga, menuju kamar pertama yang tampak di pangkal tangga itu. Kamar Hinata. Ia harus menjenguk sang nyonya dulu sebelum menemui Orochimaru.

'tok-tok-tok'

Sepatah kata yang mempersilakannya masuk didengar Naruto setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Sesaat usai pintu kamar tersebut ia buka, tampaklah Ino, Tsunade, Kurenai dan Hinata yang sedang tertidur.

"Masuklah, Naruto," sambung Tsunade, "Ayah memintamu untuk datang kemari?"

Naruto mengiyakan sembari menyeka peluh di dahinya, "Benar, Nyonya. Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus saya serahkan dan sejumlah proposal yang harus kami bahas."

"Kenapa kau berkeringat begitu?" tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana tidak? Saya berjalan kaki setengah jam untuk sampai kemari."

"Memangnya mobilmu kenapa?" Kurenai penasaran.

"Tiba-tiba mogok," jawab Naruto, "Saya tinggalkan di bengkel di ujung jalan. Katanya memang tidak parah, tapi daripada menunggu lebih baik saya jalan kaki. Nanti malam sepulang dari sini pasti sudah jadi."

Tsunade berdiri, menarikkan sebuah kursi lalu mempersilakan, "Duduklah dulu. Biar kucarikan Ayah untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Memangnya Tuan Orochimaru ada dimana?"

"Entahlah," jawab Tsunade seraya berjalan ke arah pintu, "Tadi bersama Tenten. Mungkin di kamarnya."

Sepeninggal Tsunade, Naruto kembali bertanya, "Apa Nyonya Tenten juga sakit?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak. Tenten merengek karena Ayah menyita tongkat rotan sialan itu."

"Apa kau ingat tongkat panjang yang dipakai Neji untuk mengajarkan beberapa gerakan wushu pada Tenten?" Kurenai ikut menerangkan.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tenten mengayun-ayunkannya sambil berkeliaran di dalam rumah," lanjut Kurenai, "Beberapa barang pecah dan ayah marah besar."

"Karena itukah Tuan Orochimaru menyitanya?"

"Ya," jawab Ino,"Dan sekarang Tenten merengek minta dikembalikan."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. Dipandanginya Hinata yang tertidur lelap. Lalu teringatlah ia pada seorang lagi istri Orochimaru yang belum ia jumpai. "Nyonya Sakura mana?"

"Di kamarnya," lanjut Ino, "Seharian main internet terus. Sejak kenal seseorang di dunia maya yang menceritakannya banyak hal, Sakura terus-terusan memaku jidatnya yang lebar itu di depan komputer."

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat Ino yang wajahnya setengah merengut.

**-x-**

**Pukul 9.****1****5 malam. **

Kesemua Nyonya Orochimaru, kecuali Temari tentunya, menghabiskan malam mereka untuk menunggui Hinata yang terbaring lemah di kamar. Hanya Kurenai saja yang sejak usai makan malam tadi dipaksa Tsunade untuk beristirahat. Bersama Naruto mereka memperbincangkan banyak hal. Mulai dari pendapat masing-masing tentang jenis kelamin bayi yang saat ini dikandung Kurenai hingga seorang gadis muda bernama Matsuri yang diperkenalkan Orochimaru pada para istrinya tiga minggu lalu.

"Apa menurut kalian Ayah akan menikahinya?" pertanyaan Sakura tercetus tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Matsuri," jawab si merah jambu.

Tenten meneguk segelas susu panas ditangannya sambil berpendapat, "Bukankah anak itu masih terlalu muda?"

"Hinata jauh lebih muda lagi ketika pertama kali dibawa kemari," tukas Sakura.

"Yah, itu mungkin saja," lalu Ino menoleh pada Tsunade, "Apa Ayah pernah membicarakannya, Kak?"

"Membicarakan apa?" Tsunade balik bertanya.

"Rencana menikah lagi."

"Sejauh ini belum," Tsunade melanjutkan sambil tetap terpaku pada rajutan yang sedang ia selesaikan di tangannya, "Tapi memang sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Ayah melamar seseorang. Sudah empat tahun. Barangkali sudah waktunya kita punya teman baru."

"Tunggu dulu, Nyonya," sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Naruto ketika itu, "Seminggu 'kan hanya ada tujuh hari."

"Lalu?" Tsunade hanya menanggapi sekenanya tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Naruto mendadak rikuh, "Bagaimana dengan—" sambungnya kemudian, "—jadwalnya?"

Gerakan sepasang jarum rajut terhenti di atas pangkuan Tsunade. Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum sekilas kemudian berujar, "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang perempuan yang telah dimadu sebanyak enam kali, Naruto?"

Si pemuda blonde hanya melongo.

Lanjut Tsunade, "Kalau kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, hal-hal sepele seperti tidak akan pernah kau pedulikan lagi," kemudian ia kembali meneruskan rajutannya tanpa merasa terganggu.

Diam menghampiri. Hinata menggigit pahit bibirnya sembari menengok perlahan pada Sakura yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Sementara Sakura hanya melirik getir ke arah Ino yang ganti melirik ke arah Tenten sedangkan Tenten hanya bisa terbengong tanpa suara. Semuanya diam. Seolah berusaha memahami seperti apa perasaan Tsunade yang sudah dimadu berulang kali semenjak usia pernikahannya memasuki tahun ke-dua puluh.

Naruto yang jadi panas dingin sendiri spontan mengalihkan perhatian dengan menoleh kearah jam dinding di salah satu sisi ruangan. "Ah, rupanya sudah malam. Saya harus pamit pulang, Nyonya."

"Sekarang?" sambung Ino ketika meliat Naruto meraih jaket dan tas kerjanya, "Tidak mau tunggu sampai Kak Temari pulang?"

Sakura menambahkan, "Daripada berjalan jauh ke bengkel, lebih baik tunggu Kak Temari pulang lalu minta tumpangan pada Kankuro."

"Masalahnya kita 'kan tidak tahu kapan Nyonya Temari pulang," kata Naruto.

"Sudah jam segini. Mestinya sebentar lagi dia pulang," imbuh Tsunade, "Sayang sekali kita tidak tahu jam berapa resitalnya selesai."

"Dan ponsel harus dimatikan kalau memasuki OU Hall Of Art," tandas Tenten, "Kita tidak bisa menghubungi Kak Temari."

Naruto tersenyum sewaktu berjalan menghampiri Hinata, menjabat tangan mungil yang terasa panas dan lemah lalu berpamitan, "Saya pulang dulu, Nyonya Hinata. Semoga anda cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto. Aku senang kau menjengukku," balas Hinata dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Ucapan selamat malam Naruto mengantarkannya keluar dari kamar Hinata. Sejurus kemudian Tenten berdiri, memunguti gelas dan cangkir yang sudah kosong dari atas meja. "Baiklah, aku mau bawa ini ke dapur dulu. Ada yang mau kubawakan minuman lagi?"

Ino dan Sakura kompak menggeleng. Sedangkan Tsunade tampak tak memperhatikan. Istri pertama itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi hasil rajutannya sambil berkata dengan bangga, "Lihatlah! Sweater buatan tanganku ini pasti cocok untuk anak kita nanti."

Kakashi berpaling sesaat. Tangannya yang tengah memegang catatan dan pulpen berhenti menulis ketika dilihatnya Naruto menuruni tangga dari lantai dua. "Selamat malam, Tuan Uzumaki," sapanya.

"Selamat malam, Kakashi," sahut Naruto, "Aku mau berpamitan pada Tuan Orochimaru. Beliau masih di ruang kerjanya, kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Tuan," jawab Kakashi yang kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya di ruangan lain.

Naruto berbelok ke ruang kerja Orochimaru. Mengetuk pintu, dipersilakan masuk, mengucapkan selamat malam, kemudian keluar lagi dari sana enah berapa lama kemudian. Yang jelas ia sudah sampai di tengah jalan yang sepi dan dingin begitu ia keluar dari gerbang mansion majikannya tersebut. Hanya suara langkahnya sendirilah yang terdengar dalam gelap sebelum telinganya menangkap deru kendaraan beroda empat yang berhenti persis disampingnya. Sebelah tangan terulur untuk membukakan pintu mobil itu dari dalam.

"Butuh tumpangan?" pengemudi mobil itu menawari.

Tak pelak Narutopun menampilkan senyum lebar andalannya. "Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Boleh tahu anda dari mana? Tempat ini terlalu lengang untuk berjalan kaki."

"Menemui atasan," jawab Naruto, "Mobil saya mangkrak di bengkel ujung jalan sana," akunya sambil menujuk arah utara, "Jadi saya terpaksa jalan kaki."

"Rasa-rasanya tidak banyak rumah di daerah ini," lanjut si pengemudi, "Apalagi kantor. Siapa atasan anda?"

"Tuan Orochimaru. Anda kenal? Saya sekretarisnya."

"Sekretaris Tuan Orochimaru?" nada penasaran terdengar, "Apa anda Tuan Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto terlihat kaget mendengar namanya disebut, "Anda tahu nama saya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Anda menelepon saya kemarin pagi," ujar si pengemudi, "Saya Nara Shikamaru."

Cengiran lebar kembali terpampang. "Wah, ini sungguh kebetulan. Oh ya, paket anda sudah saya sampaikan pada Nyonya Temari."

"Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kebetulan ini dengan mampir minum sebentar? Masih belum terlalu malam," kata Naruto menawari sambil menunjukkan arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjuk pukul 9.25, "Mungkin ada bar di dekat sini. Saya juga harus berterima kasih atas tumpangan ini, bukan?"

Shikamaru menolak dengan halus. Tak lama berselang diturunkannya Naruto di depan bengkel ujung jalan. Pemilik bengkel, Homura, menawari Naruto makan malam kedua dan obrolan panjang yang tak ditolak oleh si pirang. Sekretaris Orochimaru itu baru meninggalkan bengkel dengan mobilnya yang sudah diperbaiki sekitar lewat tengah malam.

**-x-**

**Pukul 9.45 malam.**

"Malam ini biar aku yang menggantikan giliranmu bersama Ayah," kata Tsunade pada Hinata, "Sakura, Ino dan Tenten akan menemanimu disini sampai pagi. Temari mungkin kelelahan, jadi biarkan saja dia istirahat," Tsunade menoleh pada Ino setelah menerima anggukan Hinata, "Ino, tolong lihat keadaan Kurenai sebentar."

Ino mengiyakan sebelum beranjak keluar menuju kamar Kurenai yang terletak berseberangan dengan kamar Tsunade di dekat kamar utama. Pelan-pelan coba dibukanya pintu kamar di istri kedua tanpa suara. Khawatir kalau ternyata Kurenai sudah tertidur pulas. Dan ternyata memang benar, Kurenai sudah tidur lelap tanpa kelihatan membutuhkan suatu apa. Ino menutup kembali pintu, bebalik dan mendapati Sakura yang berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

Didengarnya Sakura berkata, "Kakashi, tolong minta Ayame atau Shizune membawakan kasur ke kamar Hinata. Kami tidur disana malam ini. Aku mau cari bantal dan selimut dulu."

Kakashi menyanggupi.

Melihat nampan berisi segelas air putih dan sebuah botol yang dipegang oleh Kakashi, Ino lantas menegurnya seraya menghampiri.

"Ayah belum minum obatnya?" tanya Ino.

"Belum, Nyonya."

"Sini, biar aku saja," Ino mengambil alih nampan tersebut dari tangan Kakashi, "Kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Kakashi berterima kasih sebelum mengambil arah berlawanan dengan Ino yang menuruni tangga, menikung ke arah ruang kerja suaminya. Si istri kelima tahu benar kalau pintu ruangan itu pasti terkunci. Maka diketuknya berulang-ulang sambil berseru cukup keras agar Orochimaru bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Ayah, sudah waktunya minum obat!"

"Nanti saja, Ino," suara Orochimaru terdengar menyahut dari dalam, "Ayah masih sibuk."

Ino merengut sepintas, "Kalau begitu setengah jam lagi, ya?"

"Iya, Sayang."

Walhasil, Ino membawa serta nampan berisi air dan obat itu bersamanya ke kamar Hinata.

**-x-**

**Pukul 10.10 malam. **

Temari mengakhiri langkah cepatnya sewaktu membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Diletakkannya tas dan syal sembarangan di atas kursi sambil berjalan menghampiri sosok istri termuda yang masih terjaga.

"Kak Temari sudah pulang?" tegur Hinata ketika istri ketiga itu mengecup pipinya.

"Iya, Hinata."

"Sudah pulang?" Tsunade ikut menegur, "Bagaimana resitalnya?"

"Baik."

"Gaara memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kesukaannya, Serenade."

"Sudah kukira, tampang patah hati seperti dia pasti penggila Schubert," Tsunade berkomentar.

Temari menilik ke sekeliling, dimana hanya ada dirinya, Hinata, Tsunade, dan Ino di kamar itu. "Yang lain kemana?"

"Entahlah," jawab Ino singkat.

"Entahlah?"

"Entahlah," ulang Ino.

Temari tak mau ambil pusing. Beberapa menit dilewatkannya dengan memperhatikan hasil rajutan Tsunade. Sekelumit cerita tentang suasana resital yang ramai dan OU Hall Of Art yang penuh sesak juga meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Oh ya, Naruto mana?" tanya Temari.

"Sudah pulang," jawab Tsunade.

"Tahu tidak?" tambah Ino, "Dia berjalan kaki sampai ke bengkel."

"Bengkel?" Temari heran.

Ino mengangguk, "Mobilnya mogok. Padahal sudah kuminta supaya menunggu sampai kau pulang supaya Kankuro bisa mengantarnya."

'BUK-BUK'

Empat kepala kontak menoleh kearah pintu. Tampaklah Sakura yang baru saja menjatuhkan bantal-bantal bawaannya ketika berusaha memutar kenop tanpa menyingsingkan dulu selimut yang tersampir di pundaknya. Ino lantar membantu si rambut merah jambu memunguti bantal-bantal itu dari lantai.

"Kasurnya sudah dibawa kemari?" Sakura bertanya.

"Belum," sahut Ino.

"Aduh, kenapa lama sekali?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menangkap bayangan Temari yang duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata, "Kak Temari sudah pulang?" tegurnya, "Bagaimana resitalnya?"

"Baik," balas Temari.

Sesaat kemudian giliran Tenten yang muncul dari balik pintu. Ditangannya tampak terpegang segelas jus yang masih ia aduk-aduk sampai ketika beranjak duduk. Usai menyapa Temari ia lekas menggerutu, "Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku kalau persediaan wortel kita habis?"

Dahi Tsunade mengerut, "Lantas jus apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"Wortel," jawab Tenten.

"Katanya habis," sela Sakura.

"Memang," imbuh Tenten dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Aku meminta Genma mengambilkannya dari kebun."

"Malam-malam begini?" Ino tak percaya, "Tega benar kau."

"Pantas saja lama sekali," imbuh Tsunade.

Sejurus kemudian Ino teringat pada waktu. Teringat pada obat yang belum diminum oleh Orochimaru. Segera diambilnya lagi nampan yang tadi ditaruhnya diatas meja, kemudian berjalan keluar. "Ya sudah, aku mau mengantarkan obat ayah dulu," katanya.

Gumaman pelan diberikan Tenten ketika Ino berlalu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kerja, Ino kembali mengetuk pintu dihadapannya berulang-ulang.

"Ayah, waktunya minum obat!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ayah sudah janji, kan? Katanya tadi setengah jam lagi," ujar Ino sambil mengetuk lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Si pirang mengulang ketukannya, "Ayo, Ayah. Waktunya minum obat. Tolong buka pintunya."

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Beberapa ketukan lagi.

"Ayah, ayo buka pintunya."

Perlahan-lahan Ino mulai tampak tercekat. Pingsankah Orochimaru di dalam? Karena telat meminum obatnya?

"Ayah, cepat buka pintunya," kali ini Ino tidak mengetuk, melainkan menggedor, "Ayah baik-baik saja, kan?"

Hening. Ino menggedor makin keras. "Ayah! Ayah tidak apa-apa, kan?" serunya.

Tak sepatahpun sahutan terdengar.

Ino terlihat panik. Diputarnya kenop pintu. Terkunci. Ia lantas menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Diletakkannya nampan secara sembarangan sebelum memanggil nama Kakashi dengan setengah berteriak.

"Kakashi, cepat kesini!" perintahnya sambil mondar-mandir mencari sosok kepala pelayan, "Bawa skeleton key yang ada padamu!"

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Kakashi yang saat itu sedang berada di ruangan lain untuk memenuhi panggilan Ino. Ia datang setengah berlari sambil bertanya, "Ada apa, Nyonya?"

"Ayah tidak menyahutku," kata Ino, "Tolong bukakan pintunya. Aku takut ayah pingsan di dalam."

"Tidakkah Tuan mungkin hanya tertidur, Nyonya?"

"Pintunya sudah kugedor dari tadi. Harusnya Ayah terbangun kalau memang begitu."

Kakashi tak mendebat lagi. Sebuah skeleton key yang selalu bertengger di dalam sakunya ia keluarkan kemudian ia selipkan ke dalam lubang kunci, lalu memutarnya dua kali ke arah kiri. Pintu terbuka beberapa detik setelahnya. Ino masuk lebih dulu. Kakashi mengikutinya di belakang.

Si kepala pelayan bermasker hanya diam memperhatikan ketika Ino berjalan mendekati suaminya, menyebut nama Orochimaru beberapa kali, kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan bahu lebar itu karena tidak mendapat sahutan sama sekali.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima,…dua belas. Dua belas. Pada hitungan ke-dua belas itu terdengarlah suara barang pecah dan teriakan keras Ino yang menggema secara berurutan.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: huft, chapter ini alurnya terlalu cepat. Sedikit memaksa, memang. Saya tidak mau membagi flashback menjadi dua chapter karena kesannya membosankan. Tapi di sisi lain, saya juga tidak mau menjadikan chapter ini kelewat panjang. **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Chara Death, as always. No chara bashing purpose. No Orochimaru bashing purpose.**

**Summary: Jika anda ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya beristri tujuh, tanyakan saja pada Orochimaru. Kalau sempat, tanyakan juga siapa dari ketujuh istrinya yang telah menghabisi nyawa lelaki itu. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Maut Di Tujuh Peraduan**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Oto, Selasa 22 September**

"Atas kesaksian dari Tuan Nara Shikamaru, maka dengan ini Tuan Uzumaki Naruto resmi dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan dan bla, bla, bla..." suara angkuh Sasuke yang tengah menirukan ucapan Asuma di kantor polisi tempo hari terdengar jelas di dalam sedan hitam yang sedang melaju di jalanan Oto. Dengan bangganya ia melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas yang merupakan surat pembebasan tanpa syarat Naruto dengan tujuan pamer sepamer-pamernya. Tukasnya, "Tidakkah aku hebat bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana tanpa harus melewati proses pengadilan sama sekali, Dobe?"

Shikamaru yang duduk di bangku dekat sopir menambahkan, "Dan sesuai sistem yang masih diberlakukan Oto hingga tahun ini, maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mengusikmu kembali dengan kasus itu."

Naruto menyela, "Teme, Asuma bilang 'Atas kesaksian dari Tuan Nara Shikamaru', bukan 'Atas kehebatan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke'. Jadi semestinya aku berterima kasih pada Shikamaru saja."

"Awas kau!" seru Sasuke sambil memasukkan lagi surat pembebasan itu kedalam tasnya.

Tak berapa lama berselang, ketiga pemuda itu sampai di depan sebuah mansion dengan pagar tembok tinggi dan gerbang yang menjulang. Agaknya dalam seketika Shikamaru sekarang sadar kenapa Sasuke lebih suka menyebut bangunan besar itu dengan nama kastil. Membuatnya terkesan seperti sebuah tempat pengasingan. Rumah warisan abad pertengahan itu memang bukan cuma tampak terdampar karena keberadaannya, tapi juga karena wujud bangunannya yang cenderung terlihat sangat tua dan amat mirip kastil-kastil tempat para penyihir jahat menyekap putri cantik dalam buku cerita. Pagar tembok yang disuluri tanaman rambat dan gerbang tinggi berujung lancip yang berderit ketika dibuka makin terasa kuno dengan keberadaan air mancur setinggi lima kaki pembelah halaman depan.

Sesaat setelah menyadari kedatangan mereka, seseorang lelaki yang tampaknya tukang kebun disana datang menghampiri dan membukakan pintu gerbang itu untuk mereka. Naruto yang dapat giliran menyetir tidak berani memasukkan mobilnya terlalu jauh karena salah seorang nyonya rumah tampak sedang berkebun, menanam bebungaan kerdil di sekeliling air mancur yang posisinya hanya setengah jalan menuju pintu depan. Sasuke yang duduk di belakang keluar paling awal sambil membawa parsel buah-buahan yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan tadi. Shikamaru mengikutinya kemudian dengan kedua tangan yang sepertinya masih enggan beranjak dari saku celana pemuda itu. Naruto turun paling akhir usai mematikan mesin mobil. Sebagai orang yang paling akrab dengan tempat tersebut ia berjalan paling cepat, menghampiri Tsunade yang mengamati kehadiran mereka sembari masih memegang sebuah sekop kecil.

"Naruto?" Tsunade menyapa lebih dulu seraya mengangkat sedikit posisi topi lebar yang melindungi kepalanya dari sengatan matahari pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Tsunade."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah—" Tsunade menarik jeda, "—bebas?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kami datang kemari untuk menjenguk Nona Hinata. Perkenalkan," Naruto mengarahkan tangannya bergantian pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru, "Yang ini pengacara saya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang ini saksi utama saya, Nara Shikamaru."

"Kami dengar Nyonya Hinata sempat jatuh sakit," Sasuke ikut angkat bicara, "Saya dan Shikamaru belum sempat menjenguk."

"Oh," lanjut Tsunade dengan nada lega, "Aku pikir kalian datang kemari untuk menyelidiki kematian ayah lagi. Soalnya Inspektur Asuma juga ada disini."

Tiga pasang mata lelaki muda membelalak bersamaan. Apa yang dilakukan seorang perwira pertama kepolisian di tempat ini? Akan keberatankah ia kalau mereka ketahuan datang kesana dengan tujuan mengorek keterangan?

"Hinata ada didalam," terang Tsunade, "Ketika Ayah meninggal dunia keadaannya memang jauh memburuk dan tekanan darahnya turun drastis. Tapi sejak mendengar kabar pembebasanmu, Naruto, kesehatannya pulih perlahan."

Shikamaru diam-diam menautkan alis. Seakan tak percaya bahwa Tsunade bisa bersikap dan berbicara sesantai itu pada orang yang merupakan satu-satunya mantan tersangka pembunuhan terhadap suaminya sendiri.

"Kami kesana dulu, Nyonya," pamit Naruto.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Masuk saja. Asuma ada di ruang kerja Ayah. Sapalah dulu, ada baiknya juga bersopan-sopan dengan si brewokan itu."

Ketiga tamu mengangguk sebentar pada Tsunade sebelum berjalan bersama ke arah pintu utama dan segera berbelok kiri menuju ruang kerja yang juga adalah lokasi pembunuhan Orochimaru.

Salahkan saja Naruto yang kesopanannya seakan menguap. Ia membuka pintu itu tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk pintu. Namun jangan salahkan dia jika kemudian si pirang itu mendapati suatu pemandangan dimana tangan Kurenai dan Asuma tengah bertaut, seperti sedang bergandengan. Mungkin. Atau mungkin mereka hanya bersalaman saja. Yang jelas Naruto bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru kontan merasa rikuh dibuatnya.

"Naruto?" sapa Kurenai yang spontan menarik tangannya dengan cara kilat, "Masuklah. Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau datang?"

Yang ditanya belum sempat menjawab. Asuma terburu menambahkan satu pertanyaan lagi, "Menikmati kebebasanmu, Uzumaki?"

Kelihatan sekali kalau Asuma tidak senang dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Aku permisi dulu, Nyonya Kurenai," pamit Asuma pada empunya rumah, "Kelihatannya anda punya tamu lain yang harus dijamu dengan baik."

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan anda, Inspektur," ujar Kurenai sambil membagi anggukan kepada lawan bicaranya.

Tak perlu ditutupi lagi rasanya jika Asuma memang terlihat keberatan dengan keberadaan ketiga pemuda itu disana. Ia lewat tanpa merasa butuh mengucapkan permisi atau cuma salam sekedarnya.

"Selamat atas kebebasanmu, Naruto," ucap Kurenai sambil mendekat kearah kursi, "Masuklah. Maaf ya, aku tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Anda pasti lelah."

"Siapa dua temanmu ini?"

Ketika Naruto memperkenalkan dua orang teman yang dibawanya, ketika itulah Shikamaru mulai memutar mata. Ruangan itu rapi. Sangat rapi. Tak ada lagi bekas-bekas pembunuhan sama sekali. Lalu sampai juga pandangannya pada dua tatakan yang mengapit pintu masuk, dimana salah satu tatakan itu terisi sebuah patung perunggu berbentuk Neptunus sementara satu tatakan lainnya kosong.

'Sudah diambil petugas sebagai barang bukti,' batin Shikamaru menanggapi ketidakberadaan Neptunus perunggu yang satunya.

Shikamaru berjalan lebih dekat lagi ke arah pintu. Di samping kanan pintu itu terdapat sebuah tempat gantungan kunci yang terisi dua kunci persis sama. "Apakah ini kunci ruangan ini, Nyonya Kurenai?" tanyanya.

Kurenai mengangguk. "Ya, benar. Kunci ruangan ini ada tiga. Satu dibawa Kakashi, satu dibawa Ayah, dan satu lagi selalu digantung disitu. Karena sekarang Ayah sudah tidak ada makanya kedua kunci itu ada disana."

Sementara itu Sasuke tampak khusyuk mengitari ruangan sambil menghitung-hitung kemungkinan satu-dua benda telah bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya, Kurenai seakan sudah bisa membaca pikirannya dan menjawab sebelum pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke," Kurenai memastikan, "Tidak ada satupun yang berani menggeser, memindahkan, apalagi mengganti benda apapun di ruangan ini. Kursi yang pegangannya kau sandari itu adalah kursi dimana Ayah ditemukan oleh Ino dan Kakashi. "

Sasuke tersenyum saja. Sedetik kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan ke arah rak buku yang berderet dan jendela lebar yang memenuhi hampir setengah porsi dinding di ruangan itu. "Bagaimana dengan korden ini, Nyonya?"

"Korden selalu diganti setiap minggu sekali. Ya, mungkin itu satu-satunya benda yang boleh diganti disini."

"Yang saya tanyakan adalah warnanya."

"Ada apa dengan warnanya?" Kurenai tak mengerti, "Kami punya tiga atau empat korden yang warnanya sama seperti itu. Warna kunyit busuk, atau entah apa kau menyebutnya."

"Jadi ada sekitar tiga ruangan yang memakai korden dengan warna serupa ini?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Kurenai, "Hanya dua. Ruangan ini dan ruang keluarga disebelah."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan. Naruto yang tidak mengerti asal melongo saja melihatnya. "Saya dengar malam itu ada salah seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan teh kemari," Shikamaru menjabarkan, "Apakah pelayan itu adalah pelayan yang sama dengan yang mengganti korden di ruangan ini?"

Kurenai diam sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya, "Coba saja tanyakan langsung pada orangnya. Kami hanya punya dua pelayan disini," Kurenai menengok ke arah jam, "Ini waktunya memasak makan siang. Mereka pasti ada di dapur sekarang. Hinata juga mungkin ada disana. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nyonya," Sasuke berusaha menepis rasa penasaran Kurenai.

"Kalau begitu kami ke dapur dulu, Nyonya," pamit Naruto setelah lengannya disikut Shikamaru, "Kami sebenarnya datang kemari memang untuk menjenguk Nyonya Hinata."

"Jangan repot begitu," potong Kurenai, "Kalian tunggu saja di ruang tamu. Biar kuminta Hinata untuk menemui kalian disana."

Belum sampai Kurenai bangkit, Naruto sudah menolak dengan halus. "Bagaimana ya? Saya ingin memberi kejutan pada Nyonya Hinata," katanya beralasan, "Beliau pasti belum tahu kalau saya sudah bebas."

Kurenai maklum, "Terserah kau saja kalau begitu."

"Permisi, Nyonya," pamit Sasuke yang sudah kembali memeluk parsel buah-buahannya.

Kurenai mengangguk. Tiga pemuda menghilang dibalik pintu. Naruto kembali berjalan paling cepat. Ingin segera bertemu Nyonya Hinatanya yang manis. Ditinggalkanlah Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mengekor sambil kasak-kusuk di belakangnya.

"Ada kemungkinan pelaku masuk dari luar lewat jendela," Sasuke berpendapat.

Shikamaru mengiyakan, "Ya, dengan sedikit bantuan dari orang dalam."

"Atau mungkin, dia memang orang dalam yang pada malam itu berkesempatan keluar rumah."

Yang terakhir tadi dikatakan kedua pemuda tersebut secara bersamaan.

Sasuke mulai menyeringai karena merasa telah mendapatkan sesuatu. Sementara Shikamaru hanya berharap bahwa satu dari dua orang yang pertama kali menemukan korban pada malam itu memiliki ingatan yang cukup baik untuk menjawab dua pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

**-x-x-x-**

Suara berisik panci yang tengah dipakai oleh Ayame untuk menumis bumbu halus nyatanya sukses menyamarkan derap langkah Naruto yang bergegas menghampiri. Tahu-tahu saja Hinata yang tengah mencuci sayur berbalik karena mendengar namanya dipanggil dan—

"Nyonya Hinata?"

—telah berdiri dihadapannya seorang pria yang baru saja dibebaskan dari penjara.

"Naruto?" si nyonya termuda tanpa sadar membiarkan keran air menyala tanpa guna saking terkejutnya. Hinata yang menurut hemat Naruto nampak sedikit lebih kurus dengan wajah yang masih cukup pucat tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya sewaktu ia menanyakan, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sehatkah?"

"Harusnya saya yang bertanya demikian, Nyonya," Naruto mengungkap, "Saya dengar Anda masih sakit. Dua orang teman saya juga ikut datang untuk menjenguk Nyonya."

"Aku sehat, Naruto," Hinata meyakinkan, "terima kasih banyak."

"Oh ya, ini Sasuke dan yang disebelahnya itu Shikamaru," Naruto menunjuk begitu sadar bahwa kedua temannya sudah sampai di dapur utama.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Hinata seraya membagi anggukan pada dua tamunya yang lain.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya," sahut Shikamaru.

"Kami harap Anda suka buah-buahan, Nyonya Hinata," kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan parsel bawaannya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kami disini semuanya suka buah."

"Apa anda keberatan kalau saya minta waktu sebentar dengan pelayan anda, Nyonya?" tanya Sasuke setengah menyeruduk tak sabaran.

Sejenak Hinata melongo. "Silakan saja," putusnya kemudian. 'Teman Naruto ini tertarik pada Ayame?' pikirnya.

"Terima kasih," lalu dengan beringasnya Sasuke menarik tangan Ayame dan Shizune yang sedang mengelap piring ke sudut dapur. Berharap agar Hinata tak mendengar suaranya, Sasuke bertanya setengah berbisik, "Siapa diantara kalian yang mengantarkan teh untuk Tuan Orochimaru pada malam kematiannya?"

Shizune menatap Ayame dalam bingung. Sempat mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin Sasuke agak kurang waras karena bertanya sefrontal itu meski dia bukan petugas kepolisian.

"Saya, Tuan," jawab Ayame akhirnya.

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan, seperti biasa."

"Apa kau juga yang biasanya mengganti korden disana?"

"Kalau soal korden, kami biasa menggantinya bersama."

"Yang terakhir sebelum kejadian?"

"Hari jum'at," Shizune yang melanjutkan, "Kami biasa mengganti semua korden seminggu sekali pada hari jum'at."

"Semua korden? Berarti jika satu diganti maka semua korden di rumah ini juga diganti?"

"Benar."

"Sewaktu kau mengantar teh, apa warna kordennya?"

"Tentu saja oranye tua, seperti biasa."

"Bagaimana dengan ruangan disebelah ruang kerja?"

"Tuan, ruang keluarga yang berada disebelah ruang kerja itu bahkan tak berpintu. Jika warna kordennya diganti, paling tidak tujuh dari dua belas orang di rumah ini akan segera menyadarinya. Terutama Kakashi."

"Belum lagi jika Tuan Neji dan Tuan Sai ikut dihitung," Ayame menambah, "Mereka datang seminggu tiga kali di hari senin, rabu dan jum'at."

Sasuke sudah dengar dari Naruto tentang Neji yang mengajar bela diri pada Tenten dan Sai yang mengajari Ino melukis. Keduanya tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu pada hari kejadian.

"NARUTO!" suara panggilan yang lebih mirip teriakan melengking tiba-tiba terdengar. Sang sumber suara, nyonya keenam berambut merah jambu muncul sambil menghambur ke arah dapur. Diikuti oleh si nyonya berambut pirang panjang yang teriakannya tak kalah nyaring.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan keluar dari penjara? Tadi Kak Kurenai bilang kau datang bersama dua temanmu. Mana? Ayo, kenalkan pada kami. Kalian makan siang disini, ya. Ayolah!"

Telinga Shikamaru seolah berdenging. Ia bahkan tak bisa membedakan siapa yang menanyakan apa. Pokoknya ia hanya tahu bahwa Naruto cuma bisa menyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala ketika diberondong pertanyaan sebanyak itu.

"Tenten pasti kaget melihatmu datang. Biar kupanggilkan dia," Ino dengan antusiasnya segera melesat keluar, menuju halaman samping tempat Tenten biasa berlatih.

"Itukah temanmu?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri dipojokan bersama Ayame dan Shizune. "Selamat pagi menjelang siang!" sapanya, "Namaku Sakura."

Sasuke hanya bisa menyahut lirih, "Pagi, Sakura."

Tapi sahutan lirih itu cukup untuk sampai ke telinga Shikamaru.

"Shizune, tolong buatkan teh untukku," pinta Sakura.

"Tidak biasanya anda minum teh, Nyonya," sela Naruto.

"Ini untuk menghormati Ayah, Naruto," terangnya, "Ayah suka minum teh. Meskipun teh terakhir yang dihidangkan untuknya tidak ia sentuh sama sekali."

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" sepotong suara lain terdengar dari arah pintu dapur, "Suara kalian terdengar sampai ke lantai dua. Lagipula sejak kapan ruang keluarga kita dipindahkan ke dapur?"

Temari tampak berkacak pinggang sambil melucuti seisi ruangan dengan tatapan judes dibalik kacamata baca tak berbingkai yang ia sampirkan diatas hidungnya. Ditangan kanan sang istri ketiga itu terlihat sebuah buku, atau novel tepatnya, bersampul biru tua yang dibatasi dibagian tengah dengan ibu jari.

"Naruto?" ujar Temari dalam nada percampuran antara kaget dan senang, "Kau disini?" Barulah kemudian Temari sadar ada dua wajah awam lain di dalam sana.

Bibir Naruto spontan mengerucut. Batinnya mengatakan bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan pada Temari kalau seorang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu benar-benar ada. Ditariknya saja sebelah tangan Shikamaru lalu digelandangnya pemuda tersebut ke hadapan Temari sambil berkata lantang, "Saya perkenalkan pada anda, Nyonya Temari. Pria ini bernama Nara Shikamaru alias Tinta Ilusi alias pengirim paket yang paket kirimannya Anda hilangkan entah dimana," belum puas sampai disana Naruto menambah, "Jangan-jangan paket itu terbawa oleh Kankuro dan dilemparkan begitu saja ke perapian karena kehabisan batu bara."

Temari memasang tampang kecut seraya menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru secara berganti-ganti, "Kau marah padaku ya, Naruto?"

Naruto merengut.

"Anda membuatnya masuk penjara, Nyonya," Shikamaru menengahi.

"Jadi Anda ini benar Nara Shikamaru? Tinta Ilusi?" tanya Temari sambil mengangkat-angkat novel ditangannya.

"Benar."

Kemudian Temari sontak mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menjabat Shikamaru sembari berujar, "Kalau begitu saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Tuan Nara. Ini tanggal 22 September, bukan?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Persis ketika Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas jabat tangan Temari, terdengarlah suara 'PRAAAAANG" khas perabot pecah yang disusul amukan Tsunade dari arah depan.

Kurang lebih istri tertua itu berkoar demikian, "Tenten! Singkirkan tongkat busukmu itu! Bukankah dulu Ayah sudah menyitanya? Kenapa sekarang tongkat pemecah barang itu bisa muncul lagi? Apa? Kau temukan di lemari sapu? Bagaimana bisa? Benda mana lagi yang mau kau hancurkan?"

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja!" kilah Tenten sambil berlari menghindari kejaran Tsunade yang terus menggonggong.

Sementara Sasuke yang belum juga menurunkan kembali sebelah alisnya tampak berbisik pada Shizune ketika gadis itu tengah mengaduk secangkir teh untuk Sakura. Tanyanya, "Apa kau tahu berapa nomor telepon Oto University Hall Of Art?"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Genma segera mematikan mesin pemotong rumput yang dipakainya begitu ia menangkap panggilan dari Kakashi. Buru-buru ia menghampiri sang kepala pelayan yang sedang berdiri disamping Shikamaru. Dilihatnya juga Sasuke yang hilir mudik sambil entah menelepon siapa dengan ponselnya. Cukup jauh dari ketiga orang tersebut, Naruto terdengar berkakak-kikik dengan Neji dan Sai.

"Apa apa, Kakashi?" tanya Genma.

"Tuan Nara punya pertanyaan untukmu," jawab Kakashi, "perihal kematian Tuan Orochimaru."

"Pertanyaan apa, Tuan Nara?"

"Aku dengar kaulah yang setiap hari bertanggung jawab mengunci pintu gerbang," Shikamaru memulai, "Jam berapa kau menguncinya hari itu?"

"Saya tidak ingat dengan pasti," tutur Genma, "pokoknya diatas pukul sepuluh. Saya menguncinya usai diminta Nyonya Tenten untuk mengambilkan wortel dan diberitahu Kakashi bahwa Nyonya Temari sudah pulang."

"Biasanya gerbang itu kau kunci jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan." Diakuinya, "Daerah ini sepi, Tuan. Kami tidak berani membiarkan gerbang terbuka sampai larut."

"Bagaimana dengamu, Kakashi?" Shikamaru beralih.

"Setiap malam setelah pukul sembilan saya selalu berkeliling rumah ini," terang Kakashi, "Mencatat semua hal yang perlu dipindah, diganti, dibersihkan, atau diperbaiki. Jadi pada jam-jam sekian itu saya bisa berada dimana saja."

"Dan kau punya akses ke seluruh ruangan di mansion ini."

Kakashi memutuskan untuk meminta Genma kembali pada pekerjaannya. Barulah ketika Genma sudah berlalu ia menyahut Shikamaru, "Anda mencurigai saya, Tuan?"

"Tidak," ulang Shikamaru, "sama sekali tidak."

"Mungkin perhatian Anda terhadap kasus ini sedikit terlalu besar."

"Maksudmu?"

Kakashi menjawab enteng, "Buat apa kematian Tuan Orochimaru terus diungkit-ungkit sementara tak ada seorangpun yang berduka karena kepergiannya. Tidak juga para nyonya."

"Maksudmu para istri majikanmu itu sama sekali tidak menyesali kematian suami mereka? Aneh. Kukira hubungan mereka tampak baik."

"Hubungan mereka memang baik." Kakashi menekankan, "Sangat baik. Tapi bukan karena cinta atau semacamnya. Para nyonya hanyalah merasa senasib sepenanggungan, merasa sama-sama dikungkung dan didominasi."

"Kau mau bilang kalau mereka menerima keadaan demikian itu dengan ikhlas karena hidup mereka memang hanya bergantung pada Orochimaru?"

"Jika Anda tinggal disini selama bertahun-tahun, Tuan Nara, Anda akan menyimpulkan hal itu dengan cepat." Tambahnya lagi, "Bayangkanlah sisi baiknya. Paling tidak dengan begini para nyonya akan memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup bebas. Barangkali setelah genap empat puluh hari kematian Tuan Orochimaru, beberapa dari mereka akan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Itukah yang kau mau?"

"Saya selalu mendoakan semua yang terbaik bagi mereka yang teraniaya."

Shikamaru mengangguk paham satu kali.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Teme!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan, "Kesini! Kukenalkan kalian pada Neji dan Sai!"

Shikamaru mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. "Aku kesana dulu, Kakashi," pamitnya.

"Silakan, Tuan."

Baru saja Shikamaru hendak berlalu, ia teringat pada dua pertanyaan yang harusnya ia tanyakan. "Oh ya, Kakashi. Bukankah kau yang menemukan Tuan Orochimaru pertama kali bersama Nyonya Ino?"

"Itu benar."

"Kau ingat apa warna korden jendelanya ketika itu?"

"Warna yang biasa, Tuan. Oranye tua."

"Bagaimana dengan gantungan kecil di dekat pintu? Ada berapa kunci yang tergantung disana?"

Sayup-sayup nada tawa ringan Kakashi terdengar di telinga Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya saya memang harus memuji kejelian Anda, Tuan Nara," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker yang membekap separuh wajahnya, "Malam itu tidak ada satupun kunci tergantung disana."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: review? Atau mungkin reader harus rela membaca ulang fic ini dari awal karena saking lamanya tidak diupdate, alur pembunuhan jadi terlupakan sama sekali. **

**Chapter ini sudah berusaha saya singkat sebisanya. Daripada kelewat panjang. Kalau alurnya jadi terlalu cepat, maafkan kekurangan saya sebagai manusia. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Chara Death, as always. No chara bashing purpose. No Orochimaru bashing purpose.**

**Summary: Jika anda ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya beristri tujuh, tanyakan saja pada Orochimaru. Kalau sempat, tanyakan juga siapa dari ketujuh istrinya yang telah menghabisi nyawa lelaki itu. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Maut Di Tujuh Peraduan**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

"Yang ini namanya Neji," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut panjang di sebelah kirinya. "Dia sepupu Nyonya Hinata. Datang ke sini tiga kali seminggu untuk mengajarkan bela diri pada Nyonya Tenten." Kemudian Naruto berpindah pada seorang pemuda lain di sebelah Neji. "Kalau yang ini namanya Sai. Nyonya Ino belajar melukis darinya."

"Senang bertemu, Neji," sapa Shikamaru sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," balas Neji.

Bahkan andaikata Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun tentang pemuda berambut panjang itu, Shikamaru akan tetap bisa menebaknya sendiri. Postur tubuh tegap dan tekstur tangan yang cenderung kasar dan kapalan cukup menerangkan apa kira-kira profesi yang digeluti si tampan tersebut. Sementara mata keunguan nyaris bening, kulit putih—meski Shikamaru melihat juga beberapa bekas luka bakar serius di tangan Neji—serta rambut gelapnya jelas menyampaikan bahwa setidaknya pemuda ini masih punya hubungan darah dengan Hinata.

Lain halnya dengan pelukis muda bernama Sai yang dijabatnya kini. Perawakan ramping penuh senyum itu telah diakui Shikamaru sebagai salah satu makhluk paling pucat di muka bumi. Meski demikian, perhatian awas Sai terhadap hal-hal yang sifatnya mendetail akan membuat orang seperti Shikamaru mengetahui dengan cepat latar belakang seni dalam darahnya.

"Arlojimu bagus, Shikamaru," puji Sai ketika keduanya bersalaman.

"Oh, ini warisan keluarga," terang Shikamaru seraya menilik pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Umurnya sudah seabad lebih. Agak merepotkan kalau sedang rewel."

"Tentu saja merepotkan," timpal Sai. "Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa memperbaiki jam tangan setua itu hanyalah Hourfix."

"Hourfix?" tanya Neji. "Maksudmu workshop jam antik yang cuma ada di Suna?"

"Ya," jawab Sai. "Kadang-kadang aku suka melukis barang-barang kuno juga. Contohnya seperti jam kukuk merpati dengan pegas yang sudah usang karena usia. Bukankah itu menarik?"

Mendengarnya Naruto malah menyeletuk, "Barang kuno ya? Aku kenal seorang kakek tua yang membuka bengkel di ujung sana. Apa kau tertarik melukisnya juga?"

Tak seberapa jauh dari tempat ketiga pemuda tersebut bertukar bahan pembicaraan, Sasuke masih berjuang mendapatkan jawaban dari ujung lain telepon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ruangan staf pengelola Oto University Hall Of Art. Si rambut gelap yang sudah menekan nomor sama sebanyak tiga kali nampaknya mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Sesekali dilihatnya ke arah Kakashi yang tak banyak bergeming sedang menunggui Genma memotong rumput. Dan pada detik yang lain dilihatnya ke arah Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai sambil berjalan bolak-balik tidak jelas.

Barulah beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi 'klik' ringan disusul suara datar yang menyapa, "Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya ban—"

"OU Hall Of Art?" tanya Sasuke menyeruduk.

Sang pegawai dengan nametag Aburame Shino jelas saja menautkan kedua alisnya di ujung lain pembicaraan tersebut. Pikirnya, orang ini sangatlah tidak sopan. "Benar, Tuan. Boleh saya tahu dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sambung penelepon kita ini tanpa basa-basi, "Saya ingin menanyakan jadwal resital yang digelar di OU Hall Of Art pada tanggal 23 Agustus kemarin. Jam berapa resital piano itu selesai?"

"Resital piano?"

"Benar."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar," pinta Shino seraya meraih kalender meja dengan tangan kanan. Dibaliknya halaman kalender itu satu lembar ke belakang untuk mencari catatan yang barangkali tersempil di dekat angka dua puluh tiga.

Kosong.

Dahi Shino berkerut. Diletakkanlah gagang telepon dalam posisi terbalik di atas meja kerjanya sementara lelaki itu menarik kursi untuk diduduki. Bunyi gesekan rak meja yang ditarik terdengar samar sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Rupanya Shino sedang membuka-buka sebuah buku agenda besar yang berlabel bulan kemarin. Semua jadwal acara hingga lampiran daftar undangan tersusun rapi dalam agenda tersebut. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya Shino menyusuri satu halaman yang mencantumkan keterangan singkat tertanggal 22 Agustus.

Suara gagang telepon yang kembali diangkat sejajar telinga sempat menyela sebelum Shino balik bertanya, "Halo? Tuan Uchiha? Boleh saya tahu apa keperluan Anda?"

"Saya ingin menanyakan waktu berakhirnya resital piano pada tanggal 23 Agustus lalu," ulang Sasuke.

"Maksud saya, kenapa Anda menanyakan hal tersebut?"

Sasuke mulai kesal. Dengan cepat ia berkilah, "Putri bungsu saya berstudi di Oto University. Dia tidak pulang pada hari itu dengan alasan kemalaman setelah menghadiri resital piano." Sambung Sasuke asal, "Namanya Uchiha Mikoto."

Dasar anak durhaka.

"Apa anda ingin saya meneruskan hal ini ke bagian konseling?"

"Bagian konseling?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahi. "Maaf, tapi saya hanya ingin menanyakan jadwal resitalnya saja."

"Begini, Tuan Uchiha," Shino coba menerangkan, "pada Sabtu tanggal 22 Agustus seseorang juga menelepon kemari atas nama Tuan Orochimaru dan beliau menanyakan hal yang sama."

Di sinilah perhatian Sasuke mulai mengerucut. "Lalu?"

"Masalahnya, tidak ada resital apapun yang digelar di sini pada tanggal 23 Agustus kemarin," tutur Shino. "Tidakkah barangkali putri bungsu anda pergi bersama adik ipar Tuan Orochimaru?"

Sasuke menyumpah pada detik itu juga.

.

.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

.

.

"Ayo kita makan sekarang. Semuanya sudah menunggu," ajak Ino yang menghampiri Naruto beserta ketiga kawannya. Bersamaan dengan itu sang nyonya kelima menarik lengan pucat Sai dan menggelandang pengajar lukisnya tersebut ke dalam rumah.

Naruto lantas menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih terlihat sibuk menelepon sambil memajang wajah tidak senang, "Hey, Teme! Nanti susul kami ke ruang makan, ya?" serunya dari jauh.

Seruan Naruto sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Padahal si pirang yakin benar kalau Sasuke mendengar perkataannya.

Meja oval panjang yang terletak di ruang makan terlihat hampir penuh. Beragam menu yang dimasak khusus oleh Hinata tampak ditata berjajar. Bertindak sebagai kepala keluarga adalah Tsunade yang duduk di kursi paling ujung. Keenam istri lainnya duduk saling berhadapan di kedua sisi kanan dan kiri perempuan berambut pirang itu. Masih sempat-sempatnya ia mendikte sebelum memimpin doa bersama yang seyogyanya mengawali santap siang mereka.

"Kurenai," tuntut Tsunade dengan harga mati, "kau tidak boleh minum jus alpukat. Ingat tekanan darahmu."

Kurenai hanya diam sejenak sebelum menyaksikan segelas jus alpukat di tangannya disambar cepat oleh Temari.

"Buatku saja," pinta Temari—

"Jangan mendahului, Temari. Sabarlah sedikit."

—yang langsung mendapat teguran dari Tsunade.

Lalu sang istri tertua berganti pada sosok pirang lain di sebelah Temari. "Ino, cuci dulu tanganmu sana. Sakura, jangan bawa laptop ke meja makan. Dan kau, Tenten—" Tsunade memberikan jeda sesaat yang membuat Tenten bergidik, "—tidak boleh ada tongkat rotan di meja makan. Kalau kau tidak menyingkirkannya sekarang juga akan kulempar tongkat itu ke perapian."

Sakura menelan ludah pahit.

Baru saja Tsunade hendak mengangkat tangan untuk memimpin doa, Sasuke muncul disana dengan langkah terburu. Dicengkeramnya tangan kiri Shikamaru dan ditariknya pemalas tersebut keluar meninggalkan ruang makan usai mengucapkan permisi pada Tsunade yang berbunyi, "Silakan mulai tanpa kami."

Tsunade terheran juga, "Eh? Baiklah."

Lalu dengan niat setengah menyeret paksa Sasuke melarikan Shikamaru melewati Shizune yang sedang membawa senampan hidangan pencuci mulut. Ia baru menghentikan langkah keduanya setelah mereka sampai di sebuah teras samping yang kosong dan sepi.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti.

"Aku baru saja menelepon OU Hall Of Art," terang Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Mereka bilang bahwa—"

"Bahwa tidak ada resital piano pada tanggal 23 Agustus?" potong Shikamaru dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga.

Sasuke tertegun. "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya, sejak awal," jawab Shikamaru tanpa beban. "Dan sekarang sebaiknya kau cari cara untuk menghubungi Asuma. Buatlah janji temu dengannya. Kita perlu membuat kesepakatan kecil dengan orang itu."

Terang saja Sasuke malah kebingungan. "Asuma? Untuk apa?"

"Cuma dia yang bisa membantu kita saat ini."

Uchiha muda menautkan kedua alisnya tak percaya. "Kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Sasuke menduga.

"Itu tergantung Asuma," Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Kalau dia bersedia membantu kita maka tidak ada salahnya kasus ini dibongkar dalam waktu dekat. Tapi kalau dia menolak, kita tak punya pilihan lain selain menutup mulut rapat-rapat."

Sasuke makin tak mengerti. "Apa hubungannya Asuma dengan kasus ini? Memang siapa sebenarnya pelaku yang kita cari?"

"Intinya," Shikamaru menekankan, "kau tidak akan berani menuding siapapun jika Asuma tidak bersedia membuat kesepakatan dengan kita. Percayalah."

Sasuke penasaran bukan main. Dengan setengah menuntut ia bertanya, "Aku tidak mengerti, Shikamaru. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin tahu siapa pelakunya, bukan? Jika pelaku sebenarnya diketahui, akan ada dua orang lain di rumah ini yang keterlibatannya secara tidak sengaja bisa menyeret mereka berdua ke penjara."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kita harus bisa meyakinkan Asuma untuk membantu memutihkan keterlibatan dua orang ini agar mereka lolos dari tuduhan."

"Seberapa jauh keterlibatan yang kita bicarakan ini?"

"Yang satu menutupi alibi sementara yang satu lagi menyembunyikan barang bukti."

"Siapa saja mereka?"

"Kau akan segera tahu," tukas Shikamaru sambil menyeringai sepintas.

"Jelaskan padaku!" Paksa Sasuke saking tak sabarannya, "Sekarang!"

Nyatanya Shikamaru memilih untuk menghela nafas sesaat sebelum dengan santainya ia berujar, "Apa kau masih ingat pada pagi hari sewaktu kau pertama kali menghubungiku tanggal 14 September lalu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan pagi itu?"

Sungguh, Sasuke tak paham sama sekali kemana arah pembicaraan novelis muda yang satu ini. "Mana aku tahu!" sentaknya.

"Pagi itu aku sedang membaca koran," tutur Shikamaru. Diulangnya seklai lagi dengan raut wajah serius demi meyakinkan Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan, "Aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke. Pagi itu aku benar-benar sedang membaca koran."

Uh.

Haruskah sekarang Sasuke melesat ke perpustakaan terdekat dan mengobrak-abrik isi harian Konoha Daily terbitan hari Senin tertanggal 14 September silam?

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: kenapa chapter ini pendek sekali? Karena chapter depan tamat. **

**Ya, saya memang author yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi rasanya pembaca tidak perlu bersusah payah menekan ulang chapter satu hanya untuk mengingat berita apa saja yang dibaca Shikamaru pada hari itu. **

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Chara Death, as always. No chara bashing purpose. No Orochimaru bashing purpose.**

**Summary: Jika anda ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya beristri tujuh, tanyakan saja pada Orochimaru. Kalau sempat, tanyakan juga siapa dari ketujuh istrinya yang telah menghabisi nyawa lelaki itu. **

**-x-**

**Last Chapter**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Maut Di Tujuh Peraduan**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Oto, Sabtu 2 Oktober**

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Tsunade tidak begitu terkejut melihat kedatangan Asuma sore itu. Terlebih lagi karena sabtu ini adalah peringatan empat puluh hari kematian Orochimaru. Yang membuat Tsunade kaget adalah keikutsertaan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto pada sore dimana semestinya para istri akan mengunjungi makam Orochimaru bersama Kakashi, Neji dan Sai. Ketujuh janda yang sudah bersiap dengan gaun serba hitam mengurungkan niat mereka meninggalkan rumah begitu Asuma berkata bahwa ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan.

Sehelai syal yang tersampir di leher Tsunade tampak melorot turun ketika perempuan itu mengambil tempat duduk pada sebuah sofa tunggal di tengah ruang tamu. Persis dibelakangnya tergantunglah sebuah lukisan diri Orochimaru bersama ketujuh istrinya dalam balutan busana serba putih. Sementara Kurenai duduk bertiga dengan Sakura dan Tenten diatas sofa panjang yang menghadap satu sofa lain tempat Temari duduk terapit oleh Hinata dan Ino yang memegang sekeranjang bunga bakung. Di sudut lain tampaklah Kakashi yang segera bergabung dengan Neji dan Sai setelah menutup rapat pintu ruang tamu sesuai permintaan Asuma. Ketiganya memilih untuk berdiri tak jauh dari Tsunade.

Asuma sendiri terlihat menyeret sebuah kursi tanpa lengan dan segera mendudukinya dengan posisi menghadap lurus ke arah Tsunade. Di balik punggung sang inspektur ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sama-sama memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku, sedangkan Naruto mengambil tempat berdiri persis di sebelah kanan Hinata.

Asuma memulai, "Aku datang ke sini sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang telah kubuat bersama Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke. Hal ini berhubungan dengan pelaku pembunuhan terhadap Tuan Orochimaru yang telah diketahui jati dirinya."

Suara gemeresak pertanda tak nyamannya suasana langsung memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau maksud sebagai pelaku, Asuma?" tanya Tsunade. "Kau datang kemari untuk menangkapnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku sendiripun belum tahu," Asuma mengakui, "Nara Shikamaru akan menjelaskan duduk perkara kasus ini di hadapan kita semua. Sebagai kompensasinya aku telah berjanji memutihkan keterlibatan dua orang penghuni rumah ini dalam pembunuhan tersebut."

Kurenai angkat bicara, "Kau mau bilang kalau di antara kami ada orang yang bersekongkol untuk membunuh Ayah, Asuma?"

"Tidak ada persekongkolan dalam kasus ini," Asuma meluruskan. "Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Uchiha padaku. Soal siapa dua orang yang dimaksud itu akupun masih menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut darinya."

Merasa semua kepala telah menoleh ke arahnya, Sasuke lantas maju beberapa langkah lalu mengemukakan, "Sebelum membeberkan siapa pelaku sebenarnya, kami ingin meluruskan dulu satu fakta yang tidak tercantum dalam berkas penyelidikan polisi." Lanjutnya, "Perkiraan kematian Tuan Orochimaru terjadi antara pukul 9.45 sampai pukul 10.20 malam. Jenazahnya ditemukan pertama kali oleh Kakashi dan Nyonya Ino di ruang kerja. Pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja berada dalam keadaan terkunci. Benar begitu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi segera mengangguk ke arah Sasuke yang mencari pembenaran darinya.

Sasuke membeberkan, "Namun kenyataannya ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruang kerja Tuan Orochimaru pada pukul 10 lebih sedikit. Orang itu adalah Nyonya Temari."

Semua tatapan spontan beralih dari Sasuke ke Temari. Si pirang sendiri tampak tak bergeming dan hanya menatap balik dengan wajah datar.

"Bisakah sekarang Anda sampaikan keterangan kecil yang kami butuhkan, Nyonya Temari?" tanya Sasuke.

Sang istri ketiga menghela nafas berat. Dengan lidahnya yang entah kenapa terasa mendadak kaku ia menjawab, "Pintu ruang kerja itu tidak terkunci."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku sempat mask ke dalam," Temari mengaku. "Kupanggil Ayah tapi dia tidak menyahut. Lalu aku bergegas keluar dari sana."

"Tentu saja beliau tidak menyahut," timpal Sasuke. "Karena waktu itu Tuan Orochimaru sudah meninggal dunia."

Asuma ikut ambil bagian, "Kaukah yang mengunci pintu itu sewaktu keluar dari sana?"

Jika diberi pilihan, Temari akan memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Asuma tadi. Namun sayang tidak ada yang memberinya pilihan selain berkata dengan jujur, "Bukan."

Sasuke menyimpulkan, "Sampai di sini kita bisa menarik konklusi bahwa ada seorang lagi yang masuk ke ruang kerja Tuan Orochimaru setelah Nyonya Temari keluar dari sana dan sebelum Nyonya Ino datang mengantarkan obat. Orang ini kemudian mengunci pintu itu dari luar dengan kunci yang tergantung di dekat neptunus perunggu. Dengan tujuan menutupi tindakan orang inilah maka Nyonya Temari memilih untuk menutupi keterangan tadi dari polisi."

Ruang kerja Orochimaru memiliki tiga kunci. Jika satu dibawa Kakashi, satu kunci dipegang Orochimaru, maka seharusnya ada satu kunci yang tergantung di samping pintu. Tapi nyatanya Kakashi tidak melihat satupun kunci tergantung di sana. Kunci ketiga baru dikembalikan lagi setelah orang-orang berhamburan ke ruang kerja.

"Dengan begini maka teori tentang pelaku yang datang dari luar dengan jalan meminta orang dalam untuk mengganti korden sebagai penanda guna membedakan mana ruang kerja dan mana ruang keluarga jelas tidak bisa dibuktikan."

Ya, Sasuke. Percuma sekali kau menanyakan korden-korden tidak berdosa itu.

"Lalu siapa orang yang kau maksud, Sasuke?" Tsunade mulai ketar-ketir, "Siapa orang yang masuk ke ruang kerja Ayah setelah Temari keluar dari sana?"

Kali ini Shikamaru yang bersuara, "Untuk itu bisa Anda tanyakan pada Nyonya Ino, Nyonya Tsunade."

Ino terkesiap. "A-aku?"

"Ya, Anda." Terang Shikamaru, "Bukankah Anda yang memecahkan cangkir dan berteriak hingga semua orang terjaga?"

Ino gelagapan. "I-iya."

"Masihkah Anda ingat apa isi cangkir itu, Nyonya?"

"Mana aku tahu?" ungkap Ino jujur.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kakashi?"

"Saya tidak sempat melihatnya, Tuan." Sambung Kakashi, "Tapi saya rasa isinya pasti teh."

"Isinya memang teh. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti tidak tahu teh di dalam cangkir itu isinya tinggal seberapa."

Kakashi bungkam. Ia memang tidak tahu.

"Kalau Anda, Nyonya Temari?"

Temari menggeleng. Ia hanya masuk ke sana beberapa langkah dan tidak sampai melihat ada cangkir di atas meja.

"Nah, dengan begini jelas sudah," kata Shikamaru. "Jika Nyonya Temari, Nyonya Ino dan juga Kakashi tidak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa keadaan secangkir teh itu, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang tidak mengaku masuk ke sana tapi bisa mengatakan bahwa Tuan Orochimaru tidak menyentuh teh terakhirnya sama sekali, dan bahkan memberikan penghormatan terhadap mendiang suaminya dengan meminum teh setiap hari?"

Sakura panik. Belum sampai orang-orang melihat ke arahnya, si rambut merah jambu itu sudah memekik lebih dulu. "Aku tidak membunuh Ayah! Sungguh, aku tidak membunuh Ayah! Aku hanya masuk ke sana untuk melihat keadaan suamiku saja!" serunya kalang kabut sambil terengah-engah.

Ketika semua orang menatap Sakura tak percaya, saat itulah Shikamaru meneruskan, "Kami tahu, Nyonya. Anda memang tidak membunuh Tuan Orochimaru."

Mendengar hal itu Sakura berangsur menata nafasnya kembali.

"Tapi Anda membuat kesalahan," tambah Shikamaru, "yaitu menyembunyikan senjata pembunuh yang sebenarnya."

Sekarang ganti Asuma yang terkesiap. "Jadi bukan neptunus perunggu?"

"Bukan." Si penulis muda melanjut, "Ketika Nyonya Sakura masuk ke ruang kerja Tuan Orochimaru dan menemukan suaminya sudah tewas, dia juga melihat senjata pembunuh itu tergeletak di sana. Nyonya Sakura khawatir jika polisi melihat senjata itu maka salah seorang penghuni rumah ini akan dituduh terlibat. Demi melindungi orang ini, Nyonya Sakura lantas mengganti benda itu dengan neptunus perunggu—" Shikamaru bernafas sejenak, "—dan menyembunyikan senjata aslinya di dalam lemari sapu."

Apa? Lemari sapu?

Alhasil bukan salah Tenten jika tengkuknya meremang saat itu juga.

"Tongkatku?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya. "Sakura, yang dimaksud Shikamaru itu tongkatku?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai jawaban.

"Ja-jadi," Tenten setengah tergagap, "kau pikir aku membunuh Ayah, Sakura?"

"Bukan kau, Tenten," sangkal Sakura. "Tapi Neji. Aku pikir barangkali Neji yang melakukannya demi membebaskanmu dari rumah ini."

Sekian langkah dari sana Neji menelan ludah tak percaya.

"Kami harap kau mengerti, Asuma," ujar Sasuke. "Sakura adalah satu dari dua orang yang kami ingin kau putihkan keterlibatannya."

"Lalu siapa yang seorang lagi?" tanya Asuma.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk. Katanya sambil berjalan maju, "Yang seorang lagi adalah Nyonya Temari."

"Apa karena dia menutupi keterangan soal pintu yang tidak terkunci?"

Kali ini Shikamaru menggeleng. "Kesalahannya lebih dari itu. Bisa dibilang, sejak awal Nyonya Temari sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya."

"Sejak awal?" Asuma menyela, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena dia berbohong." Shikamaru mengemukakan, "Pada hari itu sama sekali tidak ada resital piano yang diadakan di OU Hall Of Art. Nyonya Temari diam-diam pergi ke tempat lain."

Pada saat itulah Temari pasrah dan menyerah. Kepalanya tertunduk, tapi ia tahu bahwa semua orang tengah memandanginya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Temari menyiapkan mentalnya sekuat tenaga. Sekalipun jika setelah ini ia akan dianggap sebagai seorang istri yang menelikung suaminya dari belakang, ia harus rela.

Sudah saatnya jati diri sang pelaku diungkapkan. Karenanyalah Shikamaru dengan mantap membeberkan, "Andaikata Nyonya Temari bersedia mengatakan kemana ia pergi malam itu, maka alibi yang dibangun sang pelaku akan runtuh seketika. Sebab pada tanggal 23 Agustus yang lalu, selama enam jam penuh antara pukul empat sore sampai pukul sepuluh malam—"

Ada sesuatu yang seakan memaksa Shikamaru untuk mengambil jeda. Satu jeda yang membuat semua orang menahan nafas menanti tiga kata selanjutnya.

Tiga kata itu berbunyi, "—dialah yang bersamaku."

Astaga, Tuhan!

Temari? Shikamaru?

Tapi tunggu dulu. Jika memang Temari bersama Shikamaru pada hari kejadian, bukankah itu berarti pelakunya adalah orang yang mengaku bersama Shikamaru pada sekitar pukul 9.25?

Kedua mata Asuma spontan membelalak tajam. "NARUTO!"

Seketika itu juga Asuma bangkit secara kasar dari tempat duduknya. Seolah sengaja memastikan ada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi titik pandang seluruh penghuni ruangan. Sekian banyak kepala dengan terpaksa mencerna sesuatu yang tingkat kemungkinannya sangat tidak memungkinkan.

Namun ternyata Naruto sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Tanpa perlu berkilah ataupun berkelit barang sedikit ia lantas mengakui, "Ya. Akulah yang membunuh Tuan Orochimaru. Akan kulakukan apapun demi mengeluarkan Nyonya Hinata dari kurungan ini."

Tsunade melotot kaget. Kurenai dan Sakura menutup mulut mereka yang ternganga dengan sebelah tangan. Tenten tak kuasa berkedip. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi dan Sai. Neji bersusah payah menutupi keterkejutannya sementara Ino tanpa sadar menjatuhkan keranjang bunga yang ia pegang. Temari menunduk semakin dalam sewaktu Hinata berdiri dengan setengah daya yang tersisa.

Sang janda termuda menatap Naruto dalam sejuta perasaan yang berkecamuk. Sepasang mata beningnya berkaca-kaca disaat ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Na-naruto—"

Amarah Asuma tak terbendung mendengar pengakuan tadi. Segeralah ia berpaling ke arah Shikamaru dan membentak, "KETERLALUAN! Kalau Naruto adalah pelakunya, lalu buat apa kau bersaksi untuknya, NARA SHIKAMARU?"

Si penulis muda menyahut terus terang, "Waktu itu aku belum menyadarinya, Inspektur. Ketika aku mendengar bahwa Temari menyangkal keberadaanku, aku berpikir bahwa barangkali dia takut kalau hubungan di antara kami disalahartikan terlalu jauh. Dia berhenti menghubungiku secara total sejak hari itu. Aku baru tahu perkara yang sebenarnya setelah Genma mengatakan bahwa pada malam kejadian dia menutup pintu pagar setelah lewat pukul sepuluh. Yang berarti, saat itu sudah berkisar pukul sepuluh ketika aku menurunkan Temari di depan gerbang. Bukan pukul 9.25. Barulah kemudian aku sadar kalau ternyata arloji Naruto yang malam itu ditunjukkannya padaku tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

"Tidakkah kau sendiri memakai arloji?" desak Asuma seraya mengarahkan dagunya ke arah tangan kanan Shikamaru yang masih berada di dalam saku.

"Arlojiku rusak," Shikamaru menambah, "dan Naruto tahu soal itu."

Yang bersangkutan lantas membenarkannya. "Sehari sebelumnya aku sempat berbicara dengan Shikamaru lewat telepon. Dia bilang padaku kalau saat itu dia sedang berada di Hourfix. Jadi kusimpulkan bahwa arlojinya rusak." Naruto meneruskan, "Dia juga bilang tengah merencanakan sebuah pendakian. Itu berarti dia akan pergi dan tidak bisa ditemukan untuk sementara waktu. Kemudian aku berspekulasi dengan menelepon ke OU Hall Of Art atas nama Tuan Orochimaru. Ternyata resital itu memang tidak ada. Dengan demikian Nyonya Temari dan Shikamaru pasti memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus. Mereka pergi bersama malam itu. Sampai di sana muncullah kesempatanku untuk memanfaatkan Shikamaru sebagai saksi."

"Lalu soal mobilmu yang mogok?" tanya Asuma. "Apa itu bohong?"

"Hanya ban kempes," tandas Naruto. "Itupun kukempeskan sendiri. Aku cuma menjadikannya alasan agar bisa mendapatkan tumpangan dari Shikamaru yang bisa dipastikan akan lewat di jalan itu setelah mengantarkan Nyonya Temari pulang."

"Jika benar begitu," Ino tiba-tiba bersuara. "Artinya kau masih ada di dalam ruang kerja Ayah sewaktu aku mengantarkan obat pertama kali dan Ayah menolaknya. Seperti itukah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Jam dinding," Sakura mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Aku tahu sekarang. Waktu itu sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang kau sempat melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamar Hinata. Seharusnya orang yang memakai arloji tidak perlu lagi menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Kau melakukannya karena arloji di tanganmu sudah kau atur mundur setengah jam lebih."

"Anda benar, Nyonya."

Sekarang terbongkarlah sudah. Jika dipikir ulang, semestinya butuh orang dengan kecermatan lebih serta perjudian keberuntungan yang tidak main-main untuk melakukan pembunuhan dengan urutan seperti ini. Tidak disangka seorang Naruto yang selama hidupnya dikenal begitu-begitu saja malah mengakui kejahatannya secara terbuka beserta segenap caranya untuk mengelak dari hukum.

Hinata gemetar kelabakan. Pandangannya masih belum beralih dari sosok pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya kini. Sejurus kemudian ia menengok ke arah Asuma yang kegeramannya tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Hinata lantas mencengkeram lengan Naruto erat-erat. Biar bagaimana ia tak mau kalau Naruto sampai diseret lagi ke penjara untuk kedua kalinya. Untuk alasan apapun.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Naruto? Sekarang bagaimana?" Hinata terdengar nyaris meratap, "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dibui..."

Akan tetapi di luar dugaan Hinata, Asuma tiba-tiba menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke atas kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Mukanya merah padam karena marah sementara kedua tangannya tercengkeram erat sebagai imbas kemurkaannya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Namun perwira pertama kepolisian itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak berusaha membekuk Naruto, memborgolnya ataupun melemparkannya sekali lagi ke balik jeruji.

Asuma hanya diam. Diam dan merutuk dalam hati.

Seakan bisa membaca kekhawatiran berlebih di wajah Hinata, Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan si cantik itu dengan berkata, "Tenanglah, Nyonya Hinata. Naruto sudah tidak bisa diadili untuk kasus ini."

Hinata tertegun. "A-apa?"

"Jika Anda terbiasa membaca koran, Nyonya Hinata," tambah Shikamaru, "maka beberapa waktu lalu Anda pasti sempat menemukan sebuah berita yang berjudul '**Konstitusi Oto sepakat menghapuskan double jeopardy mulai tahun depan**.'"

"Double jeopardy?"

"Double jeopardy adalah suatu aturan yang menetapkan bahwa apabila seseorang sudah pernah ditahan dan kemudian dibebaskan atas suatu tuduhan, ia tidak bisa ditahan untuk kedua kalinya atas tuduhan yang sama. Sekalipun ditemukan bukti baru, dinaikkan ke tingkat peradilan yang lebih tinggi, atau bahkan jika sang tersangka mengakui perbuatannya di media massa sekalipun," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan, "Karena penerapan yang serampangan inilah maka Konstitusi Oto bersepakat untuk menghapuskan double jeopardy mulai tahun depan."

Tapi aturan tersebut masih berlaku sampai tahun ini. Dan Naruto jelas telah menambahkan hal ini dalam pertimbangannya.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku harap kau masih ingat pada janjimu, Asuma. Kau tetap akan memutihkan keterlibatan Temari dan Sakura meski apapun yang terjadi."

Asuma berkelit, "Aku tidak bisa. Jika mereka berdua kulepaskan maka kasus ini akan selesai sama sekali."

"Tentu saja kau bisa!"

Bukan, itu bukan bentakan Sasuke. Shikamaru juga bukan. Apalagi Temari dan Sakura.

Melainkan Kurenai. Sang calon ibu mendadak bediri dan mengancam, "Kalau kau menolak permintaan mereka, jangan harap aku sudi menemuimu lagi! Jangan harap aku mau memaafkanmu untuk yang kedua kali! Dan jangan harap kau bisa melihat darah dagingmu yang sedang kukandung ini!"

Pengakuan tadi bukanlah sebuah kejutan. Karena dari awal memang sudah terasa ganjil ketika tiba-tiba Kurenai dinyatakan positif hamil sementara selama bertahun-tahun keenam istri Orochimaru yang lain tidak pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Terlebih lagi mengingat kesibukan Kurenai mewakili Orochimaru dalam sederet perhelatan sosial yang dijadikannya kedok untuk bertemu dengan Asuma di luar tembok mansion itu.

Sasuke mengompori, "Dulu kau pernah meninggalkan Kurenai demi jabatan yang ditawarkan Orochimaru. Terkutuklah kau jika sampai berani mengulangi kesalahan bodohmu."

Inilah kenapa Sasuke yakin bisa memaksa Asuma untuk menyetujui kesepakatan mereka. Sebab kartu mati pria itu sudah terbongkar. Sebuah kartu mati bernama Kurenai dan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya.

Tak ayal akhirnya Asuma luluh juga. "Baiklah." Ditambahkannya pada Naruto setelah menghela nafas panjang, "Tapi kau harus segera pergi dari Oto. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu. Demi menyelamatkan mukaku ini."

Naruto mengangguk tanda menyanggupi. Digenggamnya jemari Hinata sembari bertanya, "Bersediakan Anda pergi bersama saya, Nyonya?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat tanpa banyak berpikir.

Kemudian Naruto menggandeng Hinata berjalan ke hadapan Tsunade yang terlihat jelas masih terguncang sebelum meminta, "Saya mohon, Nyonya Tsunade. Tolong ijinkan saya membawa Nyonya Hinata pergi dari rumah ini."

Tsunade mendongak dalam kalut. Saat ini memang dialah yang tertua. Saat ini memang dialah kepala keluarga. Dan saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang manusia yang baru saja mengakui telah membunuh suaminya. Tapi Tsunade tetaplah Tsunade. Tsunade yang kedewasaannya patut untuk diuji. Segala kebimbangan dan kegamangan perempuan itu lenyap dalam sekejap ketika Tsunade berganti menatap Hinata yang memelas di sisi Naruto. Hinata masihlah Hinata yang sama, yang kehilangan hampir seluruh keluarganya, yang dinikahi secara paksa saat berusia dua belas tahun dan dibawa ke rumah ini dalam kondisi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Pergilah, Naruto," ujar Tsunade perlahan. "Bawalah Hinata bersamamu. Jaga dia baik-baik."

Mendengar keputusan Tsunade itu, segera menghamburlah Sakura bersama Ino, Tenten dan Temari ke arah Hinata. Memeluk Hinata, menciuminya, menangisinya sedemikian rupa.

"Kau harus menjaga Hinata kami baik-bak, Naruto," pinta Sakura dalam isaknya. "Awas saja kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis!"

Hinata yang kini lehernya berkalung kedua lengan Sakura balik membalas isakan Sakura dengan bertanya, "Apa kau juga tak ingin minta pamit sekarang?"

Sakura terhenyak. "Apa? Aku? Pamit? Aku bahkan tak tahu mesti pergi kemana."

"Tapi aku yakin Sasuke tahu," celetuk Shikamaru dari sisi lain. Sang Uchiha muda langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Jangan pura-pura terkejut begitu, Sasuke." Timpal Hinata, "Apa menurutmu kami tidak menyadarinya? Kaulah orang yang selama ini akrab dengan Sakura di dunia maya."

Shikamaru menambahkan, "Pada waktu kita datang ke rumah ini, satu-satunya yang tidak kau sapa dengan sebutan Nyonya hanyalah Nyonya Sakura. Bukan salahku kalau kami jadi sadar bahwa tujuan sebenarnya kau ingin menemukan pelaku kasus ini adalah karena kau ingin membawa pergi Nyonya Sakura."

Wajah Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama memerah. Merasa sudah kepalang basah, dengan tegas Sasuke ikut pula menarik lengan Sakura ke hadapan Tsunade sembari berkata, "Keberatankah Anda jika Sakura juga harus pergi bersama saya dari sini, Nyonya Tsunade?"

Dalam getir yang meradang Tsunade berusaha mengumpulkan semua serat-serat akal sehat dan kebijaksanaan yang ia dapatkan seiring dengan bertambahnya usia. Bagi perempuan itu semua sudah cukup sampai di sini. Harus diakhiri sekarang juga. Ujarnya, "Silakan, Uchiha. Kuserahkan Sakura padamu."

Belum sampai Sakura berhasil mengekspresikan kegembiraannya, Tsunade kembali mengatakan, "Hapus air matamu, Ino. Kau juga boleh pergi. Sai akan dengan senang hati membawamu kemanapun kau mau. Aku juga tidak akan mencegahmu, Neji. Tenten adalah tanggung jawabmu sekarang. Kaupun lebih baik ikut Asuma, Kurenai. Jangan memaksakan dirimu menemaniku di sini." Untuk sekali ini hati Tsunade terasa ngilu. "Selama ini aku hanya diam. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak tahu."

Tak ada yang berani bicara maupun sekedar menyela sewaktu Tsunade berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Temari, kemudian menarik tangan istri ketiga itu dan menggandengkannya dengan tangan Shikamaru. Pintanya pada sang novelis muda, "Berjanjilah, Shikamaru. Bahagiakan dia demi kami."

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Shikamaru menjawab, "Saya berjanji, Nyonya."

Selanjutnya Tsunade beralih pada si kepala pelayan. "Kakashi, bawakan alkitab kemari."

Benda yang diminta Tsunade itu sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Maka tak perlu banyak waktu bagi Kakashi untuk mengambil dan menyerahkannya pada sang nyonya. Namun betapa ia terkejut ketika tangan Tsunade mencengkeram genggaman Kakashi pada alkitab tersebut, sebelum memaksa dengan harga mati, "Apapun yang kau dengar hari ini, bersumpahlah atas namaku bahwa kau akan menjaga rahasia ini sampai mati."

Kakashi tertegun.

Tsunade mengulang lagi, "Kakashi, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak diuntungkan sama sekali atas apa yang baru saja dibeberkan di ruangan ini. Karena itulah kuminta kau bersumpah untuk tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun."

Bahkan tanpa diminta sekalipun Kakashi tetap akan menyanggupi, "Saya bersumpah, Nyonya."

Satu helaan nafas panjang Tsunade terhembus sedetik berikutnya. Merasa sudah melakukan semua yang menjadi bagiannya, perempuan itu lantas berjalan gontai menuju tempat duduknya semula. Dipandanginya cukup lama lukisan sang mendiang suami yang tergantung di belakang sana. Merenungi tiga puluh tahun masa hidup yang telah dihabiskannya bersama pria itu. Merenungi semua dosa, semua kesalahan, dan semua cela yang diperbuat Orochimaru selama hidup di dunia. Merenungi semua yang membuat Tsunade menyulam kesabaran tanpa ujung pangkal. Merenungi detik demi detik yang harus dibayar Tsunade dalam dingin kesendirian di hari tuanya nanti.

Tak perlu menunggu seberapa lama bagi buliran air mata untuk mengalir di pipi Tsunade. Dan iapun tak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Begitu sang kepala keluarga itu terduduk lemas di kursinya, Kurenai beserta lima nyonya lain langsung menghambur ke arah Tsunade. Memeluknya, menundukkan kepala, lalu menangis bersamanya.

.

.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

.

.

.

**Oto, tanggal 2 Agustus tahun berikutnya**

Sejak awal semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Orochimaru tidak mewariskan banyak hal untuk istrinya. Segala macam aset secara sah telah menjadi milik korporasi sementara Tsunade hanya berhak atas nominal bagi hasil yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang banyak bagi seorang janda pengusaha kaya. Tapi itupun sudah lebih dari cukup di mata Tsunade. Hari-harinya ia isi dengan berkebun, memasak, merajut, dan sesekali berkunjung ke panti asuhan tempat dulu Ino dan Sakura dibesarkan.

Tak terasa, hampir setahun telah berlalu.

Bunyi denting kecil dari arah microwave terdengar mengingatkan Tsunade pada kue yang dipanggangnya tiga puluh menit lalu. Dengan hati-hati dikeluarkannya kue itu dan diletakkannya di atas meja untuk dihias dengan whipped cream yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Gerakan tangan Tsunade mendadak terhenti sewaktu Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur dan menyela.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Ada beberapa orang tamu datang untuk menemui Anda."

"Benarkah?" Tsunade bertanya, "Siapa? Kabuto? Sudah kukatakan padanya kalau punggungku baik-baik saja."

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan sang majikan, Kakashi menambah, "Mereka sudah menunggu di ruang tamu, Nyonya."

Tsunade yang malas berdebat langsung meletakkan whipped cream ditangannya. Melepaskan apron lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dibukanya pintu yang hanya setengah tertutup dan—

"SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!"

—Tsunade terkesima.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Tsunade adalah sebuah kue tart dengan sederet lilin yang menyala diatasnya. Kue itu bertengger di tangan Hinata yang disanding oleh Naruto di sisi kiri. Berturut-turut setelahnya tampaklah Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Temari yang masing-masing terlihat memegang sebuah kado berukuran besar. Disusul kemunculan Kurenai yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi perempuan berusia sekitar empat bulan. Datang pula Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Sai dan juga Asuma yang kebagian jatah membawa bunga.

Serta seorang lagi yang Tsunade tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kakak!" seru Sakura seraya menarik Tsunade mendekat. Mendorongnya ke arah kue ulang tahun yang dipegang Hinata.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau ini hari ulang tahunku," tutur Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Dan kalian sampai datang ramai-ramai begini."

"Kalau kami tidak datang, lalu siapa yang akan mengingatkan Kakak?" sambar Ino.

"Mengingatkan apa? Tsunade bertanya, "Bahwa aku makin tua?"

Tenten menyerobot, "Sudahlah, ayo cepat tiup lilinnya."

"Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonan," kata Temari sambil memberi aba-aba untuk menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun bersama-sama.

Tsunade yang tidak tahu harus mengucapkan permohonan apa lantas asal saja memejamkan mata, meniup lilin dengan iringan suara tepuk tangan dan nyanyian cempreng dari dua belas orang manusia. Setelah itu ia mendekati Kurenai dan bayinya. Meminta agar diijinkan menggendong makhluk mungil berkulit putih itu.

"Cantiknya," puji Tsunade. "Nama apa yang kau berikan padanya, Kurenai?"

"Kirei," jawab si ibu.

"Kirei?" Sang nyonya rumah berkomentar, "Kenapa pasaran begitu? Tapi ya sudahlah. Setidaknya dia tidak terlahir dengan jenggot seperti ayahnya."

Tawa geli pecah seketika.

"Oh ya, Kak," sela Temari. "Ada seseorang yang kami ajak kemari. Katanya dia ingin bertemu Kakak."

"Siapa?"

Sejurus kemudian dari balik punggung Temari muncullah seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang tidak dikenali oleh empunya rumah. Usianya kira-kira sepantaran dengan Tsunade sendiri.

"Namanya Jiraiya," Temari memperkenalkan. "Dia rekan seprofesi Shikamaru."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nyonya," sapa Jiraiya. "Senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan anda."

"Lagi?" Tsunade menautkan alis. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kira-kira 31 tahun lalu," jawab Jiraiya. "Saya datang pada pesta pernikahan Anda dulu. Anda mungkin sudah lupa. Saya juga pernah melihat Anda sewaktu masih bersekolah di Taki."

"Taki?" jelas sekali kalau Tsunade tidak ingat apa-apa. "Sekolah asrama jamanku masih perawan itu?"

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Kita pernah bertemu di sana satu kali."

"Tapi itu 'kan sekolah asrama khusus putri," balas Tsunade tak habis pikir. Namun entah bagaimana dia memang merasa ada yang familiar dengan pria di hadapannya ini. Salah satu pengajarnyakah? Sepertinya bukan. Lalu siapa? Seingat Tsunade ia tak pernah bertemu dengan banyak lelaki selama bersekolah dulu.

Untunglah, mujur sekali bagi sang janda karena tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada satu malam yang menggegerkan lebih dari tiga dekade silam. Suatu malam penuh kepanikan dan jeritan ribut siswi-siswi tahun terakhir di lorong asrama. Sontak saja dengan segala keyakinannya Tsunade lantas menuding wajah Jiraiya sambil berseru, "Aku ingat sekarang! Kau murid asrama sebelah yang pernah tertangkap basah mencuri pakaian dalamku. Iya 'kan?"

Mari, sekarang kita tanyakan pada Shikamaru. Novel macam apa yang ditulis oleh Jiraiya itu?

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**SEKIAN**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: ****penerapan double jeopardy sebenarnya berbeda di masing-masing negara. Yang saya pakai di dalam fic ini ya jelas yang paling tidak masuk akal. Sebab saya memang terinspirasi menulis Maut Di Tujuh Peraduan setelah membaca berita tentang seorang tersangka pembunuhan yang dibebaskan dari tahanan karena kekurangan bukti di AS. Sekeluarnya dari penjara, tersangka tersebut malah mengakui perbuatannya di depan publik. Mirisnya, karena double jeopardy yang diberlakukan di negara bagian tersebut, pihak berwenang tidak berkutik sama sekali. **

**Secari pribadi sich, double jeopardy ini saya gunakan semata-mata karena saya tidak ingin Naruto dipenjara. Masa' ngebunuh Orochimaru aja pake dihukum segala? Nggak penting banget 'kan?**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak kepada semua pembaca. Kesempatan terakhir untuk mereview Maut Di Tujuh Peraduan, saya persilakan. **


End file.
